


Misunderstandings (Old Version)

by InfiresFromSuga (Sxnee), spicyflavor9



Series: InfiresFromSuga Tumblr Stories (Absolute Cringefest) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, High School, Humor, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu Friendship, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, Oblivious Jeon Wonwoo, Seventeen are terrible friends, Soft Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnee/pseuds/InfiresFromSuga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyflavor9/pseuds/spicyflavor9
Summary: You thought he was a devil worshipper, he thought you were a stalker. Turns out both of you were wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is old stuff from two years ago that I'm moving from tumblr over here to AO3! Hope you enjoy even though it's terrible and full of mistakes~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Wonwoo meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old stuff from tumblr that I decided to move over! Hope you like it even if it's a mess.~

**Y/N’s POV**

I never really talked to Jeon Wonwoo during my school years. He’s been in the same school system, grade, and city as me since Kindergarten, but I always chose to avoid him at all costs. I mean he’s pale, tall, skinny, essentially looks like a vampire, and wears nothing but black. Once I heard a rumor that he was spotted at the local pet graveyard, laughing hysterically over a grave. I mean, if he’s not crazy, I don’t know what the hell is wrong with him. I guess even one of the teachers heard him whispering to himself during class. He was literally not blinking, glaring straight at the back of YoungJae’s head , mumbling something incoherently. She swore that he was putting a hex on the poor boy. Everyone loves YoungJae so it’s hard to imagine him doing something to make someone angry. I don’t know if all these rumors are true, but I definitely don’t want to be the one to find out.

His cold and weird demeanor are why people don’t even bother to ask him to join extracurricular activities anymore. I heard that one person asked him to join the LARPing club and after that day, the guy was never seen again. If I ever encounter Jeon Wonwoo, I would fear for my life. What’s worse than a creepy, goth, vampire who hates the whole human race and laughs at dead puppies? I mean, the puppy was dead! That’s sick!

Unfortunately, anytime I’m alone–like right now–these absurdly disturbing thoughts never leave my mind. It’s not like I stalk him or anything, I don’t, but the conspiracies around him are just too believable to let pass me by.

Now, don’t ask me why I’m walking through the woods alone on a Friday night in the middle of autumn at 5:30 in the evening. It’s none of your business anyway. All that matters is that I get home without any problems.

Usually these woods are empty. I might come across a squirrel or a rabbit- but that’s about it. So here I was, walking through the woods with both my headphones in, minding my own business when I saw smoke in the sky. At first, I didn’t really think much of it. Once in a while, there are random campers. The only thing I was worried about was that their camp was right in my path. I decided it wasn’t that big of a deal and they would probably be understanding of me walking straight through their camp. Probably. But what I saw on my way around, was my worse nightmare coming true.

Standing right behind the flames of the fire, was the one and only, vampire, emo boy,   _Jeon Wonwoo_. He was reciting some kind of strange chant, raising his arms higher and higher as his pace became faster. I swear I saw the flames raising with his lanky arms.

My eyes widened as my mind tried processing what the hell was going on. Without realizing, I screamed at the top of my lungs, causing him to look dead at me.

“ARE YOU SUMMONING A DEMON? OH MY GOD, HES SUMMONING A DEMON!” I yelled, horrified.

“W-what? N–” he tried to stop me, his hands reaching out. I thought he was about to sacrifice my soul to whatever he was conjuring up. Before he could touch me or say anything else, I sprinted full speed ahead, stealing periodic glances behind me to make sure I wasn’t being followed.

Seeing as I was not a fast runner, he was basically right behind me [ which to be honest is really sad because he’s probably the slowest runner on the planet ]. But before I could try and speed up, I slammed into another body. Not even looking or caring who it was, I grabbed onto the person with Hulk strength.

“Help me! He’s trying to summon a demon! He’s gonna sacrifice my soul!” I screamed, finally looking up at the giant in front of me, only slightly ignoring how cute he was [ (; ].

I looked around and saw a bunch of guys just looking at me. I stood up straight, letting go of the person I was holding onto in the process and looked dead at Jeon Wonwoo.

“I freaking knew it! I knew you were an emo, gothic, vampire, demon worshipper! You will not get away with this, Jeon Wonwoo! You and your cult will never get away with this!” I yelled and quickly ran away from the group of boys.

I knew all those rumors were true.

I made a beeline for the police station, panickedly running to any officer I could find. “Help me!”  
-

**Wonwoo’s POV**

I looked around at my friends who all looked just about as confused as me. “Hyung, what just happened?” Chan questioned.

I looked at him. “I wish I knew.” I shrugged.

“Do you really summon demons?” Minghao asked me naively. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes.

“Don’t be _stupid_. I wasn’t summoning anything. I was practicing my rap and our choreography.” I told the twelve boys in front of me.

I motioned for them to walk back towards the fire with me, trying to ignore the loud chuckles coming from Soonyoung hyung. “Wow, you must really suck at dancing!” He laughed happily. It wasn’t until I glared coldly at him that he let his laughter die down.

“Maybe you really are an _emo, gothic, vampire, demon worshipper!_ ” He mocked the girl that had just made a scene.

I sighed and shook my head before hearing Joshua hyung speak.

“Who was she anyway?” He asked me as we each took a seat around the fire.

I shrugged at him, “I honestly don’t know her name. All I’m aware of is that she goes to my school.”

“What kind of school do you go to, hyung?” Hansol asked me.

“Well, it’s actually just a public school. There are around a thousand kids there. It seems big, but the school itself is a large building so it really doesn’t seem that crow–”

“Hyung, please. It was a rhetorical question.” Hansol made clear to me.

“Well, you should’ve made that clear in the first place.” I grumbled. Soon a mini argument arose, causing quite the ruckus that lasted for a little while.

“What’s going on here?” We heard suddenly. Our heads snapped towards the voice.

“Dad?” Joshua hyung asked the officer we all know very well.

“Hey, Officer Hong! Come out to hang with us?” Seungcheol hyung asked.

“Actually, I got a complaint about you boys down at the station. Some girl screaming about _summoning demons_.” Officer Hong said. I wasn’t even drinking anything and I almost choked.

“I promise there’s no summoning of demons around here, sir.” Joshua hyung said. “There’s only God in our hearts.”

“That a boy, Josh.” His father happily patted him on the back. Secretly, every one of us were rolling our eyes at Joshua and Officer Hong. “Now boys… There’s not drinking going on here is there?”

“Drinking as in drinking water.” Joshua hyung said. I mentally slapped myself for my friends remarks. How does he even have friends?

“You’re such a good influence on these boys, Josh. I raised you right.” Officer Hong smiled, getting emotional at the sight of his son being such a good _leader_. “Alright boys, if there’s no witchcraft going on around here, I’ll be on my way.”

“Okay, Officer Hong. Thank you for being so concerned about us.” Jihoon smiled (very falsely, if I might add) at our friends father.

“Of course, kids. Have a nice night. You know my number if there’s any trouble: good ol’ 9-1-1.” Officer  Hong said cheesily. I internally cringed but forced a smile on my face as he politely waved at us and walked away from our camp. Almost simultaneously we all let out a collective breath.

“Josh, your dads a weirdo.” Mingyu said.

We all laughed before Jihoon reached into his bookbag (which might I add was bigger than him) and pulled out tiny bottles of alcohol.

“I stole them from my parents liquor cupboard. They are out of town and I happen to have the key.” He giggled sneakily.

All the boys cheered, even Joshua hyung.

“Hyung! I thought you had God in your heart and only drank water?” Seungkwan asked, the sass overpowering every word he spoke.

I snorted before adding a comment, “ _There’s only God in our hearts, drinking as in drinking water_ my ass.”

All the guys laughed as we passed the bottles around, stopping at Chan.

Jeonghan hyung looked at him as he tried using his puppy dog eyes. “Ah, Chan.. No.” He told him. Chan didn’t like hearing this, so he decided to argue like he does every other time.

“Guys! I’m sixteen now! Let me have one!” He whined and stomped his feet.

“No, no, no.” I started. “You’re the only pure one left, Chan. We need to protect you.”

“Wonwoo is right, Chan. We don’t want you to to become like us.” Jun hyung laughed.

“ _Besides_ ,” Dokyum started, reaching into Jihoon’s bag. “Me and Jihoonie hyung bought you some juice boxes. Just pretend you’re breaking laws along with us.” He smiled brightly, as usual.

Chan sighed. “Don’t be sad, kid. At least they’re your favorite. You should be glad I even bothered getting these for you.” Jihoon grumbled, tossing the box at our little maknae.

“Pacific Cooler? Wow, thanks hyung!” Chan thanked Jihoon happily. I rolled my eyes. This kid is so easy to please.

“Well, let’s hurry this up anyway. Just in case that crazy girl decides to call Officer Hong again.” Soonyoung hyung said, already unscrewing the cap of his mini vodka.

We all agreed and quickly downed the drinks. It kind of burned, but I was used to the sensation. Not saying we’re bad kids or anything, we’re just misguided.

Once we finished socializing a few hours later we put out the fire and decided to get going so we wouldn’t run into anymore crazy people.

“Jihoon, your house?” Seungcheol hyung questioned the small boy.

“Yeah, let’s hurry up, because I’m tired and it’s dark.” He sighed. We followed the grumpy dwarf and made our way to Seungcheol hyung’s pick up truck.

“Pile in boys.” He said as he unlocked his vehicle, quickly putting the key in the ignition, taking off in no time.

I was squished in the back along with Soonyoung hyung, Chan, Hansol, Seungkwan, Minghao, Joshua hyung, Jun hyung, and Dokyum. It was pretty packed to say the least, but it was better than being stuck next to the green giant and grumpy dwarf.

As we reached a more populated part of town, we all attempted to lay down and conceal  ourselves. We were all still a little paranoid about Officer Hong finding out about out shenanigans.

“I should’ve driven! I’m the only one who’s not under the influence.” Chan pouted.

“Shut up, Chan. You can barely stay on the road in _Mario Kart_. How do you expect us to let you drive?” Seungkwan sassed yet again. We all laughed hard at that, feeling the effects of the vodka we all chugged earlier.

But our laughter was only amplified when a loud fart resounded around the packed pickup bed. “That’s disgusting!” Jun hyung yelled loudly.

“Hyung! You’re the one who farted!” Minghao yelled back. We all roared with laughter yet again.

This weekend is gonna be so great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Wonwoo meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this was the first fanfiction I ever posted online.

**Y/N’s POV**

This is gonna be the worst week ever.

I sighed as I walked into school, but then stood a little straighter. At least Jeon Wonwoo’s little cult got what they deserve. I smiled to myself as I thought about that police officer going to the woods and taking care of business.

My smile disappeared quickly though as I realized how crazy I sounded.

Shaking it off, I tried to make my way through the halls to my locker. Before I could make it, I spotted him. None other than the emo, gothic, vampire, demon worshipping Jeon Wonwoo.

Our eyes met and mine widened. Jeon Wonwoo beelined for me as soon as he saw me. I yelped in fear and tried running away. As I sped walked through the halls, I scanned my surroundings for any kind of escape and soon I saw a holy sight before me: the girls bathroom. He wouldn’t dare follow me in there.

I quickly slipped into the bathroom thinking I was safe. But when I turned around, I was met by a tall, pale emo. I yelped and backed against the wall. He looked at me weird, scrunching up his nose a little.

“Get away from me! I thought you were in jail!” I screamed. He looked at me like I was a psychopath.

“Jail? Officer Hong would never arrest me.” He said calmly. He knows the officer I told about his cult?

“Is that how you got off so easily? Huh?” I asked quickly.

“Officer Hong is one of my best friends dad.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh my god. We can’t even trust the police anymore.” I said, clutching fistfuls of my hair. “Does he know his son’s in a cult?”

“Look, just listen to me. This is all some big _misunderstanding_. I’m not a demon worshipper, okay?” He said, annoyed.

“Well then why were you doing that satanic ritual in the middle of the woods on Friday, huh?” I asked him.

“What? That wasn’t– look, I wasn’t doing a satanic ritual. Who do you think I am?” He asked incredulously.

“Oh yeah, then what were you doing? You were chanting in some strange language and twitching like you were possessed!” I yelled.

“Do I really dance that badly?” He asked, mostly talking to himself. I was actually speechless. “And that weird chanting? That was actually my rap. If you haven’t noticed, I’m Korean.” He pointed out.

I couldn’t help myself when my mouth opened in surprise. Wonwoo stared at me and I stared back at him.

“W-well what about at the local pet graveyard? Someone said they saw you laughing over a poor puppies grave! It was a dead puppy, what’s wrong with you?” I pushed his shoulder.

“I was crying!” He said embarrassedly. “My dog died! Rest in peace, Albert.” He added. “I mean, seriously. How do you know all of this about me? Are you _stalking me_?”

I gasped and pushed his shoulder again. “Yeah right! If I were to stalk anyone, it would definitely not be you!”

“Well why else would you be in the middle of the woods at the _only_ camp for miles? It’s a little suspicious.” He crossed his long arms in front of him. I huffed.

“I walk through the woods everyday, Jeon Wonwoo. Don’t think you’re special.” I mirrored his arms.

“Everyday my _ass_.” He scoffed. “I hang out there everyday with my friends and I’ve never seen you there.” He said. Okay, so maybe I lied about the walking through the woods everyday thing.

“You don’t know me.” I turned away from him, but catching his reflection looking me up and down in the mirror.

I saw him roll his eyes and run a hand through his hair. “You’re right, I don’t. But you obviously know me, stalker.” He added. I spun back around at that. I clenched my fists by my sides.

“I don’t stalk you!” I yelled just as a group of girls walked into the bathroom. They all froze and looked between me and Wonwoo. “I don’t stalk him!” I said to them quickly, not really sure why I even decided I should explain to them. All they did was hurriedly turn on their heels and went on their way.

“Look, I’m not a demon worshipper, stalker. I never have been and I never will be. Got it?” He asked. I huffed and pushed past him, making sure to bump him hard.

“I’m not a stalker.” I grumbled.  
-

**Wonwoo’s POV**

“And she kept calling me a demon worshipper! She’s _completely nuts_.” I told Hansol, Seuncheol hyung, and Mingyu as we walked into a small cafe. We found a booth in the corner and sat there.

“Well, your dancing _isn’t_ the best. And you _could_ work on your raps. I don’t blame her for thinking _you’re the crazy one_.” Mingyu said as he grabbed the paper menu off of the table. I snatched the menu out of his hands while the other two boys laughed at the younger’s comment.

“I’m better than you!” I spat back.

Seungcheol hyung then took the menu from me. “I don’t know about you guys, but I came here to eat. I’m going to order.”

“Yeah, I’m hungry. It’s on you right, Mingyu?” Hansol asked him.

Mingyu groaned. “Guys! It’s my first paycheck! I don’t want to spend it on you people!”

I snickered, causing a cold glare from him. “Oh c'mon. Seungcheol hyung always buys you food. Hansol does your homework once in a while. Do it and stop being such a baby.” I told him.

His glare was still on me. “And what have you done for me?” He questioned.

Right before I could speak, the bell above the door rang, signaling a new customer was coming in. We all looked over and there _she_ was. The stalker.

She didn’t see us, so why not make her aware of us?

“Hey! You really do stalk me, don’t you?” I teased her, laughing with my friends. I swear, she is everywhere I am.

She gave me a look of annoyance before she spoke. “Yah, I don’t stalk you!”

“Oh yeah? Then why are you here?” I questioned her.

“You’re an idiot.” She sighed before starting to walk away.

“See! I knew it! You do stalk me. Why else would you be here?” I called out to her, causing her to stop walking and turn around.

“This,” she started, gesturing to the cafe, “is _my_ family’s. Now you can leave or stop bothering me because I am in no way, shape, or form a _stalker_ , Jeon Wonwoo!” She said, getting angry with her words.

I looked at the guys. Her family’s cafe? Maybe she’s not a stalker. We do live in the same small town… But we’ve never come into contact before. It just doesn’t add up.

I shrugged it off for now and returned my attention to my three friends in front of me.

“If I’m paying, you can’t buy anything expensive.” Mingyu grumbled at us.

“If you’re paying, we’re _only_ buying expensive foods.” I replied with a short laugh. He shot me a glare and that only made me smile wider.

“Can I start you off with something to drink?” We heard an unamused voice. We all looked to see none other than the stalker. For some reason, a faint sense of irritation and annoyance started growing in the back of my head.

“What’s your most expensive drink?” Seungcheol hyung asked her suddenly. She stopped to think for a minute.

“Probably the mango lemonade.” She told him.

“Four mango lemonade a it is then!” He smiled at her, but she didn’t return it. She kept a straight face, looking extremely done.

“Yah, how do you expect a tip if you’re being such a bad host?” I said to her. Our eyes met and I saw the flames in hers, satisfying me a little. _That’s what you get_ , I thought to myself.

“Whatever.” She walked off back into the kitchen.

“Hyung, don’t pick on her.” Hansol said to me.

“She called me a demon worshipper. What do you expect? She asked for conflict and that’s exactly what she got.” I told him.

“That was like, two days ago. You both need to let go of your grudges.” Hansol advised.

“What are you? Some old wise sage?” Seungcheol asked as he spotted the stalker coming back with four glasses of lemonade. She set them down in front of us and looked at us all, waiting for our orders.

“What’s the most expensive item on the menu?” Seungcheol asked her.

“Why are you asking for expensive things?” She questioned.

“It’s because the green giant is paying for our food.” I told her.

“I wasn’t talking to you, _Jeon Wonwoo_.” She said.

“You are totally a stalker!” I burst out suddenly. The conversations around us died down as people started listening into our conversations. “How do you even know my name? I don’t know yours and it seems to me that you’re way more popular at school than I am.” I said to her.

She scoffed and crossed her arms. “For your information, my name is Y/N, and of course I’m more popular than you are. You’re just a… Freak.” She added. “The only reason people know who you are is because you’re a weirdo.”

Ouch. To be honest, that actually did hurt my feelings a little, but would I let her know that? Hell to the no.

“I’m the freak? You’re the one who keeps randomly showing up wherever I go. I’ve never even seen you before Friday and now you’re literally everywhere I go.” I said critically.

“Like I want to be anywhere you’re going to be.” She spat at me. “Will you just order your damn food so you can get out of my cafe?” She raised her voice.

Now it was my turn to pout. I spun away from her and crossed my arms. My friends were kind of speechless at my bold behavior, but managed to order us all some food.

“I never want to encounter that stalker again.” I made clear to my friends. “If we even see her from _across the room_ , I’m gone.” I said.

“I don’t know, I think the bickering is kind of cute.” Mingyu said. I didn’t hesitate to slap his arm with as much force as I could manage. “Jeez, hyung. Take a joke! Now I’ll have a bruise for weeks.” He whined, clutching his bicep.

“Shut up, you’ll be fine.” I rolled my eyes.

Soon enough, another waitress brought our food out. I was actually thankful that I didn’t have to deal with the anger of that stalker. But strangely enough, I was a little disappointed at the same time.

“Um, also, Y/N wanted me to deliver a message to you.” The waitress said, meeting my eyes. I smirked, annoyed.

“What did she say this time?” I asked tiredly.

“She wanted me to call you an emo, gothic, vampire, demon worshipper.” She said.

“I feel like this’ll be a theme.” I sighed. “Thanks, I guess. And tell that stalker to leave me alone.”

The girl walked away and I faced my friends again. “You are emo though.” Hansol said. Mingyu and Seungcheol hyung agreed with him for some reason.

“Me? No I’m not.” I  was surprised he thought that.

“You’re emotional, wear all black, pale… I mean, you kind of fit the bill, hyung. You’re really and emo, gothic, vamp–” I put a hand over Mingyu’s big mouth before he could irritate me any further.

“Just eat your food.” I sighed to myself as I thought about my stalker. It’s a little flattering if I’m gonna be honest, but a little disconcerting at the same time. On top of that, I can’t believe how much she annoys and angers me. Nobody ever gets this much of a reaction out of me. Usually I’m reserved and quiet.

“What now?” Seungcheol hyung asked me.

“I was just thinking. That girl really grinds my gears and I don’t know why. Maybe her words angered me. Or maybe it was that she told me about all those rumors.” I picked at my food on my plate. “Or maybe she’s just extremely annoying.”

“She’s not though. But I get where you’re coming from. You never show emotion like this. Maybe you like her deep down inside.”

“Okay, whoa, chill. Stop right there, hyung. I definitely do not like that stalker and I never will.” I said loudly.

He only chuckled. “ _Never say never, kid_.“ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Wonwoo run into each other at a Halloween party.

**Y/N’s POV**

It’s Halloween and I’m not sure if I should be excited or not. There’s this Halloween party that my friend is dragging me to. “Y/F/N seriously, I don’t want to go.” I tried telling her.

“Yes you do! Now stop whining and let’s go. Look at all the cute guys here.” Y/F/N said. I groaned as she pulled me by my wrist into the crowd of sweaty teenage bodies.

We squeezed through people until we finally made our way into the kitchen (which, in reality, wasn’t much better than the living room).

Y/F/N handed me a drink and I didn’t question it. I only downed it like I’ve done this before–and I have, but that’s none of your business.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m gonna go dance with some hot guys now.” Y/F/N said. I just waved her off and looked around at all the familiar faces I saw.

“Stop following me around.” I heard a deep voice say into my ear. I shivered at it and turned to see none other than my emo, gothic, vampire, demon worshipper.

Wait, did I just say _my_?

“Well would you look at that. You came dressed up as yourself.” I laughed. He frowned, his vampire fangs still showing at the corners of his mouth. His black hair was slicked back and he wore a black button up that revealed a little bit of his collarbones… But it’s not like I was staring or anything.

“Whatever.” He grumbled, grabbing a cup and filling it with a strange concoction of multiple alcohols. I raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“Nothing. I just didn’t knew you drank.” I said.

“I didn’t know you did.” He eyed my cup.

“I don’t usually, but it’s a party.” I shrugged. I saw him frown.

“You shouldn’t drink.” He said as he took a long gulp of his own beverage.

“Hypocrite.” I retorted.

“I’m just trying to be friendly.” He mumbled into his cup.

It was silent for a moment. “Why a vampire?” I asked.

“So I can get away with biting people.” He said.

I snickered. “I knew you were a vampire.” He only rolled his eyes.

“Okay, just because I dressed up as one doesn’t mean that’s what I am, okay?” He looked right at me.

“Your eyes _are_ dark and soulless like one though.” I pointed out. He glared at me.

“You better beware or I’ll bite you.” He said, barring his fangs.

“Yeah, okay. Like you’d actually have the balls to bite someone.”

“Is that a challenge?” Wonwoo asked me with a raised brow. I thought for a minute.

“It is.” I nodded.

“Okay, the deal will be that if I can successfully bite someone, you owe me something. If I can’t do it, I owe you something. And it can be anything within reason.” He said.

“Okay, sure. But it has to be a bite on the neck like the real vampires do.” I added.

“You’ve got a deal.” He held his hand out for me to shake and I took it.   
-

**Wonwoo’s POV**

I scanned the room for a victim, sliding in between sweaty bodies dancing in the living room. As I stared at everyone around me, I realized that maybe this wasn’t the best idea I’ve ever had.

Me and my stupid ego. She started breaking me down so I had to prove her wrong. Now I’m starting to regret that a little.

“Shit.” I cursed to myself. I don’t know anybody here. It would be really awkward if I were to go up and bite their neck randomly. I desperately looked for one of my own friends, knowing that Y/N was watching. When I didn’t spot one, I decided to move upstairs.

She followed me up, a few steps behind. I peeked into a game of spin the bottle only to be met with the sight of Chan making out with some girl in the middle of a circle of random people. People were cheering for them.

“Yah! Lee Chan!” I yelled. He suddenly tore away from the girl and looked at me with wide, horrified eyes.

“Hyung!” He blushed. “I-I, w-what are you–” but before he could get anything out I pulled him towards me and bit down on his neck. “Ah! Hyung! What was that for?” He slapped a hand over his neck.

“That was for kissing that girl. What the hell do you think you’re doing? Don’t make me tell Jeonghan hyung.” I threatened.

“No, please!” Chan begged. “Don’t tell him, hyung. I’ll do anything.”

“Go home, Chan. If I catch you doing anything like this again, I’m telling him.” I threatened.

“Fine, I’m leaving. Just don’t tell Hannie hyung.” Chan said panickedly, walking past me. I watched him go down the stairs until he was out of my sights.

“Why can’t you let the poor boy have some fun?” I heard Y/N say. I spun and looked at her with incredulous eyes.

“Are you kidding me? He’s a child. He doesn’t need to be doing things like that.” I told her.

“God, no wonder you have no friends at school. You’re so damn _controlling_.” She sighed at me.

“Don’t sass me.” I snapped at her. “Besides, I won. I bit him on the neck. Now you owe me.”

“Okay, whatever. What is it?” She asked me, obviously annoyed now.

“I don’t know yet but believe me, you’ll be the first person I tell when I figure it out.” I patted her shoulder. She shrugged me off and huffed angrily.

“Why can’t you just tell me what you want so I can go and never talk to you again?” She raised her voice.

I scoffed. “Like you could do that. You’re still nothing but a stalker.” I spat back. “Why can’t you just leave me alone, seriously? Are you obsessed or something? Do I have to spell it out for you that I don’t want you around?” I exploded. When I say I exploded, I mean it. I don’t know what it is about her that triggers my emotions like that.

Before I could say anything else, I was slapped across the face, causing one of my fangs to fall out onto the floor. The whole attic went quiet. All that was heard was the bump of loud music downstairs.

I turned and looked towards Y/N but she was already running down the stairs.

_God damnit. What the hell is wrong with me?_

“Dude… You fucked up.” Some guy said to me, and I couldn’t help but feel that he was right. I mean, I should be mad at her, right? She just hit me across the face and was trying to get into my business with my friends. I should be mad, but why do I feel so shitty?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo tries to apologize.

**Wonwoo’s POV**

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jihoonie! Happy birthday to you!” Everyone sang, overlapping each other and off key. All twelve of us cheered happily for our grumpy little dwarf as he blew out his birthday candles. Earlier we had forced him into this little pink sweater we chipped in to buy and a cute purple party hat.

“Time to open presents now!” Dokyum yelled happily, smiling like an idiot as usual. We all sat around Jihoonie and ate our cake as he tore though presents covered in Christmas wrapping paper.

“Minghao, you do realize it’s November, right?” Jihoon asked as he looked at the present in his hands with ’ _Merry Christmas!_ ’ Written all over it in green cursive font.

“At least I got you something. Besides, it’s what’s on the inside that counts.” Minghao smiled cutely.

“I’m pretty sure that’s only a phrase that’s applied to people.” I said to him. He shrugged and we all returned our attention to the present in Jihoon’s hands. He continued to pull the paper off and soon we all were laughing loudly. Well, besides grumpy dwarf.

“What the hell is this?” He asked as he stared down at his present. “I don’t want this.”

“Come on, hyung. I thought you’d look cute.” Minghao smiled. “Me and Jun hyung bought it for you.”

“Yeah, Jihoonie. You’ll look cute with pink hair. Don’t be scared.” Jun teased.

Jihoon scoffed as his remarks. “I’m not _scared_. I’m simply not interested in dying my hair bright pink.” He explained bluntly.

I thought for a minute as everyone argued with each other. “If you dye your hair pink, I’ll give you fifty bucks right now.” I said to him suddenly. Everyone looked at me and then back at Jihoon. “Come on, grumpy. You know you want to.” I teased.

He grumbled at me and I knew it was because I was right. “Fine.” He gave in. “But once my roots start showing, I’m dying it back to blond.”

“Sure, hyung.” Minghao laughed. I was quick to pull out my wallet and slap a crisp fifty onto the table in front of my small friend. He smirked at the money but then it disappeared when we all pulled him up and dragged him towards the bathroom.

“Jeonghan hyung should do it.” I said as we all squeezed into the bathroom.

“Yeah, Hannie hyung does everything perfectly.” Chan added.

“Yah, what about me?” Mingyu asked, pouting. “I’m the apprentice hairstylist here!” He whined.

I rolled my eyes and sighed before looking up at my taller but younger friend. “You’re not an _apprentice hairstylist_.” I said. “The only experience you have is messing with everyone’s hair when we’re all hanging out together or that one time when you cut off you sisters pigtails when you were five. You literally can’t even be classified as a novice stylist because you suck.” I said.

“Hyung, why are you so rude?” Mingyu whined.

“It’s that girl, I’m telling you.” Seuncheol hyung said. I groaned loudly.

“Can’t we go a single day without talking about her?” I asked, my eyes trained on Jeonghan hyung, who was gently massaging the pink hair dye into Jihoon’s hair.

“We heard that you two had a huge argument at her family’s cafe.” Seungkwan smiled. God, this kid and his love of gossip.

“We didn’t have a big argument. We just… Had a disagreement.” I clarified, making the situation seem smaller.

“You guys were practically at each other’s throats.” Hansol exaggerated. Seungcheol hyung and Mingyu agreed.

“Don’t you think you guys are going a little overboard? I mean, seriously. There’s nothing to talk about here.”

“I also heard something happened at the Halloween party.” Joshua hyung smiled sneakily. I rolled my eyes for the _nth_ time that day.

“Nothing happened at the party, okay? Chill out.” I ran a hand through my messy hair.

“I saw Y/N run out of the house. Are you sure nothing happened?” Jun hyung asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Just because you did stuff at the Halloween party doesn’t mean everyone else did, you grease vat.” I snapped at him.

“Ooh!” Everyone said.

“You’re all so irritating. I’m going outside.” I stepped outside of the crowded bathroom and went to sit on the couch. I didn’t want to think about her because I still felt horrible. It’s been a week since I’ve last seen her and I can’t help but worry. What if I pushed her over the edge or something?

“What’s on your mind?” I heard a voice. I jumped in surprise but then realized it was only Soonyoung hyung. I settled back into the couch.

“Nothing, hyung.” I said. But the look on his face told me he didn’t believe me.

“What did you do to her?” He asked.

I let out a sigh. “I said some harsh things and… She slapped me… And then she left. I haven’t seen her since then and I actually kind of feel bad. I may dislike her but I still have a conscience and morals.” I sighed.

“You have to apologize to her, you realize that, right?” Soonyoung hyung said softly. “Because it’ll bother the _hell_ out of you if you don’t.”

“I hate the fact that you’re right.” I let out a heavy sigh. “I guess I’ll go to her family’s cafe and see if she’s working.” I sat up.

Soonyoung hyung patted my back. “That a boy.”

“Hyung, I’m not a dog.” I rolled my eyes. He chuckled at me and walked back towards the bathroom. I knew what I had to do now, so I got up and started out the door.  
-

**Y/N’s POV**

My music was blasting through my earbuds as I sat in the kitchen of my family’s cafe. I was trying to focus on doing my homework but I just couldn’t.

Too many thoughts were swimming through my mind. Thoughts about _Wonwoo_.

He’s such an asshole. I totally get why people avoid him now. Not that I wanted to be around him in the first place, because I didn’t. But it was kind of fun teasing him all the time. So why’d he have to go full-asshole like that?

Okay, maybe I went overboard with the whole slapping thing. That really ever only happens in the movies. I don’t know, I felt it was appropriate. He was shouting at me like I was nothing and saying harsh things in front of a bunch of people that go to our school. What else was I supposed to have done? Stood there and took it? Hell no.

I shifted in my seat when I saw my mother entering the kitchen. I took my earbuds out and looked at her. “Y/N, there’s someone to see you.”

Of course I was surprised. I never had any visitors while I was working. I slowly stood up and followed my mother to the front.

I stopped right in my tracks when I saw who was standing at the counter. _Jeon Wonwoo_.

“What are you doing here?” I crossed my arms defensively over my chest and Wonwoo looked at me apologetically.

“I just… Came to apologize. For what I said on Halloween.” He said to me. I swallowed hard. My family was staring at us hard. I shifted on my feet uncomfortably. Wonwoo lifted the barrier and came behind the counter.

“Hey! You’re not allowed back here. You’re not an employee.” I swallowed hard. He didn’t listen and he approached me. I backed away but every time I did that, he came closer until I was up against the back wall. My family was still watching us intently.

“Just listen, okay? I’m sorry for what I said. It was out of line and…” He seemed like he couldn’t think straight. “I’ve been feeling so guilty. You were right to slap me. I deserved it. Go ahead and hit me.” He held his arms out and closed his eyes.

I just stared at him like he was crazy. “What the hell are you doing?” I asked. He looked down at me, dropping his arms.

“I’m giving you the opportunity to hit me.” He said. “For payback.” His voice was quiet.

“I’m not going to hit you, Wonwoo.” I said firmly. He nodded and swallowed hard. “What was your deal back there anyway? All because I said that kid should be able to have a life.”

“I just…” He couldn’t meet my eyes so he looked down at his shoes. “I guess I was nervous. You were in my business and I don’t let people in like that. I get defensive and horrible when people try to do that. It’s my way of pushing them away. And I guess you triggered that in me and I acted without thinking.”

I didn’t really know what to say. I didn’t know if I should forgive him or not. If I do, then what? We go back to bickering all the time? What if I don’t forgive him?

“You don’t have to forgive me right now. If you need to think about things, that’s okay.” He said just as I heard the front bell ring. I peeked over his shoulder and saw twelve boys coming into the cafe. I sighed. It’s his friends.

“What the…” He said as he noticed his friends. Obviously this was a shock to him too.

“Did he already apologize?” A boy asked me. I recognized him. He came here with Wonwoo when we had that argument.

“Seungcheol hyung, please.” Wonwoo started.

“No, listen.” The guy called Seungcheol started. “You were wrong. You should apologize. You guys can’t be mad at each other forever.” He said.

“I think I know why you did it.” A small pink-haired boy started. “It’s because deep down inside, you actually like her.” He said.

Queue red Wonwoo in 3, 2, 1…

“I do not! What the hell is this? Why are you even here anyway?” He exploded on his friends. They all laughed.

“You really do like her!” They all said, earning a blush from me.

“I don’t. How could I like someone like her?” He yelled.

Queue angry Y/N in 3, 2, 1…

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I asked angrily. Wonwoo l looked at me. I could see him thinking ’ _Shit, shit, shit. What did I just do?_ ’ “Someone like me?”

“No, that’s not– I didn’t–”

“Get out.”

“What?” He looked at me with big eyes.

“I said, GET OUT.” I yelled loud enough to make the whole cafe become quiet. I pointed towards the door. “I never want to see you again, Jeon Wonwoo. Get out and leave me alone!”

He seemed speechless. It’s like his feet were glued to the floor until I started pushing him. That’s when he finally went back out into the cafe. He stumbled backwards as his friends dragged him out.

The whole time, he stared at me, mouth open like he had something to say, but his eyes were scared. I tried to pay no mind to it and I went into the back of the cafe again.

Once alone again, tears rushed to my eyes. Did I make the right choice? I must have. He was being rude.

But why do I feel like I was the one who messed up this time?  
-

**Wonwoo’s POV**

“What is wrong with you?” Joshua hyung scolded me in the car.

“It’s not my fault! It’s you guys! You’re all assholes. Why did you have to say that? I wouldn’t have exploded like that if you hadn’t said stupid shit like that.” I snapped.

“All we said is that you like her. The only reason you’d snap like that is if it were true.” Jihoon looked at me. I turned my attention or the window.

“I don’t like her. I just felt back about being a jerk to her, okay?” I clarified. The car ride was silent. “I mean, she didn’t have to overreact like that.”

“Who wouldn’t react like that? You said, _someone like her_.” Joshua hyung pointed out. I frowned.

“I… Didn’t mean it.” I whispered more to myself than anyone.

“I feel bad for you, man. I don’t think you can fix this one.” Soonyoung hyung patted my shoulder.

How _lovely_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo is freaking weird and does stuff the wrong way.

**Wonwoo’s POV**

I sat around the campfire with the 12 idiots I call my friends. We were back at our hang out spot in the woods, drinking our tiny bottles of liquor while hoping we wouldn’t be caught by Officer Hong.

Since it was a Thursday night, my intake of the alcohol was limited. As for some of the others, the idea of “limited” was way different than mine.

“Hey Wonwoo!” Soonyoung hyung slurred out. “Did you re-apologize to that one girl?” He questioned while sipping more of his alcoholic beverage.

I sighed. “Why is it that she always comes up in our conversations?”

Jihoon laughed. “She’s changed your whole demeanor. I mean, look at you!” He spoke as he pointed to me.

“What do you mean ’ _look at me_ ’?” I spat to the small pink haired boy.

“He means that you’re a lot meaner, hyung.” Chan answered, sipping his juice box.

This is the millionth time they’ve told me this. She makes me a bit frustrated, yet I look forward to seeing her just to tease her.

“I can’t help that she brings out the worst of me.” I rolled my eyes.

Mingyu snorted. “You _can_ help it, actually.”

“How is that?” I asked the younger with an annoyed tone.

“Well,” he began, leaning forward in his chair. “Just be nice.”

I rolled my eyes. “I can’t believe I thought you were going to say something useful.”

“Everything I do is useful.” Mingyu said with confidence. All the guys groaned, already done with his cockiness.

“Honestly, I think you should formally apologize. She kind of deserves it and you need it.” Jun hyung suggested. I nodded. Finally, someone with something intelligent to say. For a second, I thought he was going to say something like Mingyu.

“Maybe you should text her.” Hansol gave an idea.

I squinted my eyes, looking at him like he was stupid. “And how would I get her number?” I questioned.

“I’ll get it for you.” Josh hyung spoke up.

“How?”

“I have my ways. I am the sneaky one after all.” He smirked.

Joshua hyung pulled out his phone and we all watched  as he tapped away for a few minutes. Then he looked up at me with a smile. “I’m texting you her number now.” He said. I stared at him in awe as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I pulled it out and saw he sent me a local number. “How in the _hell_ did you get it so fast?” I asked him.

He shrugged with a smirk, leaning back against a wooden log. “I have my ways.”

“If you can get her phone number in less than five minutes, who knows what kind of information you can get.” Minghao pointed out, slightly slurring his words together.

“Maybe I’ll teach you the tricks of the trade someday, kid.” Joshua hyung laughed heartily. I shook my head at him but looked back down at my phone.

I stared at the new message I had pulled up, ready to send her a text. But what would I say? _‘Hey it’s Wonwoo and I wanted to apologize about calling you a stalker and basically making you hate me and everything I do’_? No. I can’t just go out and say it’s me.

I sighed and decided to ask someone for help. I exited out of the new message and clicked on my conversation with Jun hyung.

**To: Grease Vat [9:34pm]**

_hyung_

I sat and stared at him across the fire, waiting for him to pick his phone up. I watched him as he pulled it out of his pocket and opened at the message. He looked up at me with a confused look. I pointed down to my phone before I started to text him a message again.

**To: Grease Vat [9:34pm]**

_i need help_

I sent the message and watch my phone until I saw the typing bubble appear. Soon, his message appeared.

**From: Grease Vat [9:34pm]**

_with what? why can’t you just ask me in front of the rest of the guys?_

**To: Grease Vat [9:35pm]**

_you’re the only one I trust with this_

I looked up to see Jun hyung roll his eyes at his phone.

**From: Grease Vat [9:35pm]**

_you’re so full of shit but what do you need?_

**To: Grease Vat [9:35pm]**

_what do I text her_

He automatically knew who I was talking about because he didn’t ask before replying quickly.

**From: Grease Vat [9:35pm]**

_just text her. say hi._

I nodded at my phone before thanking Jun hyung with a nod. I closed my conversation with him and opened up a new one to write to Y/N.

Jun hyung said to just say hi, so that’s what I’ll do. I started to type the two letter word into the message.

**To: Stalker [9:35pm]**

_hey_

I pressed send and internally cursed myself. He said to send a _hi_ , not a _hey_. As I was bashing myself for my trivial mistake, I quickly received a reply, to my surprise.

**From: Stalker [9:36pm]**

_uh hi? who’s this?_

She texted back. For some reason, my heart leapt.

**To: Stalker [9:36pm]**

_just someone_

**From: Stalker [9:36pm]**

_okay, just someone. what do you want?_

**To: Stalker [9:36pm]**

_just want to talk for a while_

I nervously waited for a text back. I stared at my phone for who knows how long until I finally received a reply.

**From: Stalker [9:42pm]**

_well what do you want to talk about then?_

I stared at her reply in awe. She’s actually willing to have a decent, civilized conversation with me? It must be because I didn’t tell her it was me. My interest was piqued but at the same time, I felt a bit hurt. She’d rather have a conversation with a total stranger than have one with me. As if my ego wasn’t already bruised.

But the bigger issue was what I was going to ask her about. Maybe I shouldn’t have told her I wanted to talk because I have no idea what to talk about with her. I barely know anything about her.

Lightbulb.

_Wonwoo you smart, sexy mother father._ Perfect. I’ll just ask her about herself.

**To: Stalker [9:44pm]**

_tell me about yourself_

**From: Stalker [9:44pm]**

_well what do you want to know?_  
-

**Y/N’s POV**

I’ve never opened up to a stranger like this before. It’s honestly weird, but I kind of feel like I know this person. They’re so easy to talk to, I don’t even mind that they won’t tell me their identity.

**To: Just Someone [10:11pm]**

_can i ask you something?_

**From: Just Someone [10:11pm]**

_shoot_

**To: Just Someone [10:12pm]**

_how do you know me?_

I stared at my phone, waiting for a reply back but it was taking longer than I initially expected. Usually they text me back right away. I could sense some hesitation.

**From: Just Someone [10:17pm]**

_we go to school together_

I didn’t try and contain my shock since I was alone in my bedroom. I go to school with this person? Then they must know me a little. That makes me feel a little better. Now I know I’m not talking to a complete stranger.

**To: Just Someone [10:17pm]**

_so do i know you personally?_

**From: Just Someone [10:17pm]**

_you know me, but not personally_

**From: Just Someone [10:17pm]**

_stop trying to guess who i am_

That made me chuckle.

**To: Just Someone [10:17pm]**

_at least tell me if you’re a boy or a girl_

**From: Just Someone [10:18pm]**

_you’re just trying to figure out who i am_

I couldn’t help but crack a smile at my phone.

**To: Just Someone [10:18pm]**

_come on, just tell me. please?_

**From: Just Someone [10:19pm]**

_im a guy, okay? you happy now?_

I smiled again.

**To: Just Someone [10:19pm]**

_a guy, huh? you wouldn’t happen to be a secret admirer, would you?_

It took a while to get a reply back but I did. And I was shocked at what it said. I didn’t expect that, I mean, I was joking.

**From: Just Someone [10:23pm]**

_you could say that_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo gets a makeover.

**Wonwoo’s POV**

“Hyung, who are you texting?” Chan asked, plopping down on the couch next to me, resting his head on my shoulder.

“Y/N.” I said without hesitation as I tapped away at my phone.

“She’s the only one you talk to nowadays. I mean, we’re here all the time and we barely see you. And it’s your house!” Chan exclaimed exasperatedly.

I sighed and set my phone on my lap for a minute to look at the whining little dinosaur next to me. “If I hang out with you guys for a while, will you leave me alone?” I asked.

He gave me his signature wide grin. “Of course, hyung.”

“You little shit.” I grumbled as I got up to follow him up to my room. When I walked in, everyone looked at me.

“Well look who decided to show up to his own party.” Seungcheol hyung said, crossing his arms as he sat in the swivel chair near my desk. I rolled my eyes at him.

“Not in the mood.” I sighed as I plopped down on my bed.

“Well, you’re just in time. We were talking about getting a group puppy.” Minghao smiled. I smiled involuntarily.

“Y/N likes puppies.” I said without really realizing it. “She said she can’t choose between different breeds because they’re all so cute. She really wants to get one but can’t really decide between a boxer and a beagle. Honestly, I’d prefer a lab. Y/N likes chocolate labs the most and…” I trailed off as I looked at my friends.

Everyone stared at me. “Who are you and what have you done to Wonwoo?” Mingyu asked, feigning terror. “First you were our quiet little weirdo, then you turned into a hot-headed asshole, and now you’re a lovesick loser?”

“I’m not lovesick or a loser, okay?” I crossed my arms. I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the message and smiled.

“What are you smiling at?” Jeonghan hyung asked. My friends started trying to crowd around me. I hid my phone the best I could but Soonyoung hyung pried it out of my hands and everyone else held me back as he scrolled through our messages.

“Oh my god! Seungkwan. You be her and I’ll be Jeonnie!” Soonyoung hyung sang excitedly. Seungkwan happily pranced into the middle of my room and grabbed the phone.

“You’re so funny! I wish you would just tell me who you were.” He read over-exaggeratedly in a high pitched voice.

“Stop trying to figure out who I am. I told you, I’m–” Soonyoung hyung stopped to laugh. “Oh, boy, this is golden!” He exclaimed to everyone. “I’m just your _secret admirer_!”

My friends all laughed loudly and I swear I’ve never blushed so hard in my life.

“You guys are a bunch of assholes. Those messages aren’t for you to see.” I yelled as I snatched my phone away.

“So you like her then? Is this confirmation?” Jun hyung asked hopefully.

“I don’t… Like her.” I said with a hot face. I could practically feel the redness spreading to the tips of my ears and down my neck.

“I mean, by that reaction…” Hansol pointed out.

“Aish, knock it off.”

“Why are you so embarrassed, hyung?” Seungkwan laughed.

“There’s nothing wrong with you liking her, Wonwoo.” Jeonghan hyung said. I looked at him. “I don’t believe you two actually hate each other. You just got off on the wrong foot, that’s all.”

“I agree. We’re not trying to tease you about it. I mean, you’re a pretty easy target, but that’s not the point.” Seungcheol hyung started.

“The point is that you need to get laid.” Jun hyung butted in.

Before I could become a stuttering, blushing mess, the other guys interjected.

“That’s not what he needs.” Hansol said above the loud chatter directed towards me and Jun hyung. “You’re a lonely little emo and you need a girlfriend.”

“He’s not lonely, he has us.” Minghao smiled and several people face palmed.

“Yes, but we’re also guys. Having friends and having a girlfriend are completely different things.” Seungcheol hyung replied.

Chan snickered. “Like you’d know.”

“You little–” Seungcheol hyung tried going for Chan but Jeonghan hyung stepped in front of him.

“Don’t you dare hurt my baby child.” He glared at Seungcheol hyung and Chan grinned and hugged his savior.

“Can everyone just be quiet for a minute?” Dokyum yelled. God, that kid is loud. “The question here is how are we gonna set Wonwoo hyung up with Y/N?”

“Dokyum hyung is right.” Seungkwan started. He looked me up and down in a disgusted manner. “First of all, you need some kind of makeover.”

“Makeover? Why?” I asked, looking down at my clothes.

“No offense, but your choice in clothing is pretty low quality. How do you ever expect to pull a girl looking like you’re homeless?”

“You do realize that you guys are literally no help at all, right?” I said, but of course nobody paid attention to me as they picked apart my appearance.

“Too much black. Have you ever tried bright yellow?” Soonyoung questioned as he looked at my shirt.

“Um, no. I’m okay with my black.” I told him, rolling my eyes.

“You know, I think the blacks okay,” Jun hyung started. “But I think we need to style it… Differently.”

I squinted at him. “What do you mean different?”

Jun hyung sighed. “Wonwoo. You can’t wear just black on black. You need more depth.” He explained.

“No, wait, wait. Guys, a girl should like me for me and not for the way I dress.” I told them.

They all stared at me for a second before they started talking amongst each other again. I let out an exasperated sigh.

Note to self: twelve best friends? Not a good idea.

“Okay, I think we need to go shopping.” Dokyum said above the ruckus. How do his parents stand that loud mouth of his?

“If it means our little emo will get a girlfriend, I’m willing to pay for his new clothes.” Seungcheol hyung said.

“And he’ll buy us lunch, come on guys!” Hansol said quickly, running out of the room.

“Wait, what? I never agreed to that!” Seungcheol hyung shouted, but none of the guys paid him any attention.

“Come on, hyung. It’ll be fun.” Minghao promised with a smile. I sighed.

“I sure hope so.”  
-

**Y/N’s POV**

When I walked into school, things felt really strange. Usually there was a huge crowd of people near the doors, but today it was pretty open. I decided to shrug it off and make my way to my locker.

A few feet away, I saw a massive amount of people (mostly girls) surrounding someone. Maybe we have a hot new guy? Who knows.

“Y/N!” I heard. The voice sounded a lot like Wonwoo, but I didn’t see him anywhere. “Please help me! They won’t leave me alone!” I heard again. I swear his voice was coming from the center of that group of girls, but how could it be? Girls avoid Jeon Wonwoo like the plague.

But then someone started pushing through the girls. Some attractive guy–wait a second…

“Don’t ask questions, just follow me.” Wonwoo said as he grabbed my wrist. He pulled me along with him and into the girls bathroom. He quickly shoved me into a stall and closed the door behind us.

“What the he–”

“Shh!” Wonwoo put his hand over my mouth and listened for a minute. We didn’t hear anything so he removed his hand and let out a breath.

“Why did you come into the girls bathroom? You’re a boy. And you realize they’re all girls right?” I asked him, deja vu washing over me from the last time we argued in the girls bathroom.

“They’re like vultures! From the moment I walked in, they clung to me like they were trying to rip my skin off my bones!” He told me with wide eyes, grasping my shoulders roughly.

“Why were they all over you anyway?” I asked.

“My stupid friends gave me a stupid makeover and apparently girls like it.” He said uncertainly.

I gave him a once over and my eyes stayed on him for longer than I anticipated. He looks _really_ good. I felt myself blush at my thoughts. Our proximity didn’t help either.

“Can we… You know, get out of this stall?” I asked uncomfortably. Wonwoo blushed.

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” But as he was about to open the door, we heard people come inside. Wonwoo panicked and quickly stood on the toilet, pulling me up into his arms.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. I’m standing on a toilet in the girls bathroom, wrapped in Jeon Wonwoo’s arms and he looks incredibly good today for an emo, gothic, vampire, demon worshipper._

I couldn’t even hear what the girls were saying because Jeon Wonwoo’s lips were awfully close to mine and I just couldn’t concentrate.

Come on Y/N get yourself together. He’s a weirdo and you don’t have any feelings for him… Right? I mean, why would you? He’s rude and practices black magic. But he is cute and his friends did a really good job on that makeover.

“I think we’re safe now.” He whispered. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the stall. “That was close. I’m definitely skipping the rest of the day.” He said.

I couldn’t say anything. My brain was scrambled because he was holding my hand. He released it without realizing it and I looked up at him.

“Do you like me?” I blurted out suddenly, earning red faces from both me and Wonwoo.

“W-what? Me? Like you?” He asked loudly as a group of girls walked in. (Coincidentally, it was the same group that walked in last time we were in the girls bathroom.) “I don’t like you!”  Wonwoo spun around after the girls walked in, frozen at the doorway. “I don’t like her!”

“You don’t have to be an asshole about it! I don’t even know why I bothered asking!” I pushed him out of anger. He looked at me in shock.

“Did you just push me?” He asked me incredulously.

“Yeah. What are you gonna do about it, huh?” I pushed him again.

“Ow, stop. This is child abuse.” He yelled at me. I pushed him again but this time it was so hard that he slammed into the wall. He looked at me with a shocked expression.

“You’re such a jerk, Wonwoo.” I said as I walked out of the bathroom.

“What did I do?” Was the last thing I heard from him before I stormed out and went to class.

Jeon Wonwoo is the stupidest boy I’ve ever met.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo invites you to his Christmas party and there's a lot of mistletoe.

**Y/N’s POV**

**To: Just Someone [8:28am]**

_help_

**To: Just Someone [8:28am]**

_do you know who jeon wonwoo is?_

**From: Just Someone [8:30am]**

_possibly why_

**To: Just Someone [8:30am]**

_i don’t know_

**From: Just Someone [8:32am]**

_are you gonna play dumb or tell me what’s on your mind_

**To: Just Someone [8:35am]**

_something he said is bothering me i guess_

**From: Just Someone [8:35am]**

_what did he say_

**To: Just Someone [8:35am]**

_he told me he didn’t like me and for some reason that bothers me_

**From: Just Someone [8:36am]**

_isn’t that a little conceited_

**To: Just Someone [8:36am]**

_you’re no help_

**From: Just Someone [8:36am]**

_I’m kidding_

**From: Just Someone [8:36am]**

_do you like him or something_

**To: Just Someone [8:39am]**

_i don’t know_

**To: Just Someone [8:39am]**

_I’ll text you later_   
-

I sighed as I shoved my phone back in my pocket. He seems moody today. Maybe it’s because he’s my ‘secret admirer’ and I’m talking to him about Wonwoo. _Sigh_. Boys are so difficult.

I don’t understand why I’m still dwelling on that. The scene keeps replaying in my head and each time I relive it, I get more and more depressed. I mean, am I really that unlikeable? He’s making it seem like dating me would be the worst thing in the world. It wouldn’t be that bad, right?

“Hey, you okay?” I heard. I turned and saw Y/F/N looking at me. I forced a smile.

“I’m fine.” I nodded.

“Have you seen that weird kid? What’s his name? Wonho? Wonwoo? He had some drastic makeover and now he’s pretty hot.” She grinned at me.  I let out an inaudible sigh.

“I saw him earlier.” I told her.

“Oh yeah, that’s right. I heard he ran away with you or something. What’s up with that?” She asked me.

“It was nothing.” I shook my head. “Jeon Wonwoo is nothing but bad news anyway.”

“I don’t know, maybe I’ll have a chance with him. He can’t be that bad. I mean, I have heard some pretty freaky rumors about him though.”

“Those rumors aren’t true, believe me.” I defended him. “He’s just a little _misunderstood_.” I paused for a minute. Why am I even bothering to clear his name of those rumors? He hasn’t been decent to me even once.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Y/F/N asked worriedly.

“I’m fine, just a little tired.” I responded as the bell rang. I quickly gathered all of my things and exited the classroom, maneuvering through the crowded hallway towards my next class.

“Y/N.” I heard. But I didn’t stop. I knew it was Wonwoo and I didn’t want to talk to him. “Hey, you owe me.” He said. That made me stop and face him.

I scoffed. “I don’t owe you anything.”

“Actually, you do. We were at that Halloween party, remember? I bit Chan and I won our little bet, so you do owe me and I figured out what it was that I wanted from you.”

“That was like _two months ago_. Are you seriously still on it?” I rolled my eyes at him.

“Yes, now will you listen to me for a minute? I want to formally apologize for whatever it is that I did and keep doing to you to make you hate me so much. So… I wanted to invite you to this Christmas party I’m throwing with my friends.” He said to me.

I crossed my arms uncertainly. “That’s what you want? For me to come to your party?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s all?”

“Mhm.” He nodded.

“Alright, fine. If it means we’ll be even, I’ll go.” I agreed. Wonwoo smiled a little and I averted my eyes.

“Cool. It’s next Saturday at my house. It starts at four.” He told me.

“What’s your address?” I asked. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and held out his hand. “What?” I asked.

“Give me your hand.” He said. I blushed, placing my hand in his. He brushed his thumb across the back of my hand before writing his address down. Why couldn’t he just write it on a piece of paper or something? Better yet, why couldn’t he just text me? “Don’t be late, okay?” He pointed at me with a smile and let my hand go.

I rolled my eyes. “I’ll come whenever I want. Go to class, Wonwoo.” I told him. He nodded and smiled before walking away from me.

I internally freaked out at the contact we had a few seconds ago, but tried to quickly make my way to class. I sat down and wrote his address in my phone before wiping it off the back of my hand.

Should I actually go? It can’t hurt. I’ll probably have to buy him something small. It would be rude to show up to his Christmas party without getting him anything. But what could I possibly buy him? Didn’t he say him and his friends hang out in the woods everyday? Why do I remember that?

“Y/N, wanna hang out later?” Y/F/N asked.

“Sorry, I wish I could but I have other plans later.” I responded. I’ve made up my mind. I’ll go and see if one of his friends will talk to me about him a little.  
-

Just as I thought, I saw a bunch of teenage boys doing a bunch of nothing in the middle of the woods. I quickly approached and they must’ve seen me coming because they just stared at me.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” Wonwoo stood up. But my gaze went right past him.

“Shut up, I’m not here for you.” I said to him. He scoffed at me. “Don’t say anything. Just go walk like ten metres away and don’t come back until I leave.” I said.

“What? No!” He protested. I walked towards him and pushed him.

“Just go for a minute! God, you’re always so difficult.” I raised my voice.

“Jesus Christ, calm down. Fine, I’ll go, but be quick.” He snapped at me. He turned and walked away and I took this opportunity to stick out my tongue at him behind his back like a little kid.

Once he was far enough away, I quickly motioned for his friends to come closer to me. They all did and that’s when I asked. “What does Wonwoo like?”

“What?” The pretty one with long hair asked me.

I looked at him for a minute. “You are so beautiful.” I felt the need to say. “Anyway, he invited me to your Christmas party and I can’t just come empty handed. I may not like him but I’m a good person still. So what does he like?” I whisper-shouted to them all.

“He likes sweaters.” A curly headed one told me with a shrug.

“Ooh!” I yelled in excitement. “That’s it! You guys are so smart, thank you so much!” I exclaimed.

“Literally all he said was that he likes sweaters.” The tall one said.

“Yeah, but I can make him a sweater. One that says, ’ _emo, gothic, vampire, demon worshipper_ ’.” I said.

“Well, you could get him that, but he likes something more than sweaters.” Another one of his friends said as he sipped on a juice box.

“What?” I asked him.

“You.”

I blushed uncontrollably. They’re just trying to mess with me, I know it. “Okay, thanks for the help. And don’t tell him about the sweater I’m getting!” I called to them as I started running away. They all waved to me and I bolted before Wonwoo could come back.

I drove to my house and went up to my room to custom make Wonwoo’s sweater on whatever website could ship it the quickest.

I hope he likes it because I don’t spend money like this on just anyone. But at the same time he better not feel special.  
-

**Wonwoo’s POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on an ugly Christmas sweater and these stupid antlers that Jihoon insisted I wore. “ _I spent ten dollars on getting a set of these, don’t just let them go to waste._ ” He had said.

Right now my twelve idiots for friends were running around the house, placing mistletoe everywhere they could find. Everywhere I might be caught standing next to Y/N.

“It’s useless, guys. She’s gonna avoid me all night anyway.” I told them as I watched them tape some under the table. “Besides, how would we get under the table anyway? And it’s not like I want to kiss her in the first place.” I said rather defensively.

“You wouldn’t have sounded so defensive if that were a true statement.” Hansol said, walking past with a plate piled high with food.

“Dude, the party hasn’t even started yet, don’t eat all the food.” I told him. He just shrugged at me.

“Seungkwannie, help me set up the karaoke machine!” Dokyum yelled. Does this kid even know how to turn his own volume down?

I sat on the couch and watched the two main vocalists of our friend group sing many, many songs. But I barely paid attention. I was stuck on thinking about Y/N.

I got her this little present because I thought she might enjoy it, but I’m honestly a little hesitant to give it to her. What if she thinks it’s weird or she doesn’t like it? I mean, I doubt she got me anything so would it be weird if I got her something?

“Hyung, there’s someone at the door.” Mingyu called to me.

“Than answer it.” I yawned as I laid across the couch. I heard the door open. “If it’s Mrs. Lee, tell her Dokyum isn’t here.” I called loudly.

Suddenly I felt someone throw something at me. I looked and saw Y/N. “You invited me to your party but didn’t have the decency to welcome me?” She scoffed.

“I didn’t realize it was you at the door. Don’t be mean to me.” I frowned. I picked up the present and turned it around in my hands. “What’s this?”

“It’s your present.” She said with pink cheeks. I was actually shocked. She got me a present.

“I’ll put it next to your present.” I told her. She looked at me.

“You got me a present?”

“Well, yeah. I invited you and it would be kind of rude not to get you something.” I shrugged. She nodded and I could feel the awkwardness between us growing.

“We were about to eat. Take a seat and I’ll bring you a plate.” I told her, standing. My eyes followed her as she walked past me and sat on the couch. She crossed her legs and looked around at everything in the living room. I don’t know how long I looked at her, but the way the Christmas tree light twinkled in her eyes–

“Are you gonna help with food or are you gonna stare at her all day?” Jun hyung’s voice broke me from my day dreaming. I quickly skipped into the kitchen and piled up two plates high with anything I could throw on there.

I walked back into the living room and saw everyone setting up a table. I set Y/N’s plate down in front of her.

“You do realize she’s a girl and not another guy, right?” Mingyu asked me.

“Yeah, and?”

“Her plate has like fifteen servings on it.” Seungcheol hyung said. I shrugged.

“She’s not complaining.” I pointed out. Actually, Y/N was already digging into her food like I’ve never seen a girl do before. We all kind of stared at her until she looked around at us.

“What?” She asked with her cheeks full. I couldn’t help but smile. She looked so cute with her cheeks so full.

Wait, did I just call her _cute_?

“You have…” I pointed at her mouth. She stared at me, so I picked up a napkin and wiped her mouth off diligently.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know.” She told me.

“S-sorry. Your hands were full, I just figured–”

“Thank you.” Y/N said and my eyes went wide. She’s actually being nice to me. I thought tonight would consist of nothing but bickering and her picking on me, but she’s actually being nice.

That earned a large grin from me. “You know, you’re not that bad when you’re nice.” I told her. “You should be nice more often.”

Her eyes didn’t leave my face as I spoke to her. “I’ve never seen you smile like that before.” She noticed.

“Well, I don’t smile like that often.” I shrugged. I looked back at my plate and then around at my friends who were all watching us intently. “How about we open presents now?” I suggested, standing up. I passed out everyone’s presents.

All of my friends had a bunch but Y/N only had the ones from each other. I started getting nervous as she started unwrapping her gift. I tried to match her pace though, so we could open at the same time.

I opened up the box and stared at what was inside before I laughed loudly. Everyone looked at me. I haven’t laughed like this in a long time. I looked over at Y/N with tears in my eyes from laughing so hard.

“So you like it then?” She smiled at me.

“Like it? I love it. I never thought I’d ever like someone calling me an _emo, gothic, vampire, demon worshipper_ , but this is… Priceless.” I told her as I held up the fuzzy sweater. “Open yours now.” I smiled.

She smiled back at me and looked down at her box. She opened it slowly and stared at the contents before she started laughing. Oh man, she was practically rolling on the floor from laughter. It was a sight to see.

“How did we manage to get each other the same present?” She asked me, holding up her sweater that was embroidered with the word ’ _stalker_ ’ in big, pink, sparkly lettering.

“Great minds think alike.” I told her. She nodded and I stood up. I didn’t even think twice before pulling my current sweater over my head to show my plain black t-shirt. I put on the sweater Y/N got me and nodded, satisfied.

“Oh, here. You…” She stood up and reached around me to pull the sweater down in the back and then up around my neck to tuck in the tag. I desperately hoped she couldn’t hear my heart pounding in my chest at our proximity.

“Hey! Hey, hey, hey!” Soonyoung hyung shouted at me and Y/N. We looked towards him and were met by him wiggling his eyebrows in a disgustingly suggestive way, pointing upwards towards the ceiling.

My head snapped up and I saw a million mistletoes right above us. My head snapped right back down to look at Y/N. But she looked anywhere besides me. Her eyes darted around the room.

“Kiss her already!” Jihoon yelled at me, punching the back of my thigh.

“Ow, knock it off.” I told him. I returned my attention to Y/N and I shakily brought my hand up to her chin to make her look at me.

“Wonwoo…” She blushed profusely.

“I’ll stop if you want.” I told her. But she didn’t say anything. So I took that as an invitation to lean in.

But…

Almost as if on queue…

The front door opened and my parents walked in, making me jump back so fast, I knocked one of the legs of the table over and everything fell. Every inch of my body was on fire from sheer embarrassment. I mean, was I really just about to kiss Y/N?

“What’s going on here?” My mother asked.

“Nothing. I-I thought you guys had some kind of thing to go to and you wouldn’t be back until later.” I said fast.

“We came back early… Why? You seem awfully suspicious.” My father narrowed his eyes at me.

“I was just… I’m having… My friends are here and…” I couldn’t form a sentence. I heard shuffling behind me and I turned around to see Y/N gathering all of her things. “What are you doing?” I asked her.

“Uh, I have  to go… Do something.” She lied. I frowned. “Thanks for the present.” She pushed past me and put on her coat with lightning speed.

“But–”

“Bye.” She closed the door behind her as she exited the house.

_God dammit. Why is my life so cliche?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo accidentally gives himself away.

**Y/N’s POV**

**To: Just Someone [8:46pm]**

_i’m having a crisis_

**From: Just Someone [8:46 pm]**

_what do you mean_

**To: Just Someone [8:46pm]**

_i just came home from wonwoo’s christmas party and something almost happened_

**From: Just Someone [8:46pm]**

_what ‘almost’ happened_

**To: Just Someone [8:47pm]**

_i almost kissed wonwoo_

**To: Just Someone [8:47pm]**

_wait let me rephrase_

**To: Just Someone [8:47pm]**

_wonwoo almost kissed me_

**From: Just Someone [8:47pm]**

_what do you mean_

**To: Just Someone [8:47pm]**

_what do you mean what do i mean???_

**From: Just Someone [8:47pm]**

_i mean how did he almost kiss you_

**To: Just Someone [8:48pm]**

_well we were actually being decent to each other right_

**To: Just Someone [8:48pm]**

_and he put on this sweater i got him but like it wasn’t on him right_

**To: Just Someone [8:48pm]**

_so i tried to help and we were really close together_

**To: Just Someone [8:48pm]**

_and there was a lot of mistletoe on the ceiling_

**To: Just Someone [8:48pm]**

_and his friends_

**To: Just Someone [8:48pm]**

_and he’s cute_

**To: Just Someone [8:48pm]**

_i just_

**From: Just Someone [8:48pm]**

_okay calm down_

**From: Just Someone [8:48pm]**

_so you almost kissed and then what_

**To: Just Someone [8:49pm]**

_and then i left. i panicked._

**From: Just Someone [8:49pm]**

_why_

**To: Just Someone [8:49pm]**

_because i think i maybe possibly might have a small little teeny tiny crush on him maybe_

**From: Just Someone [8:49pm]**

_wait what_

**To: Just Someone [8:50pm]**

_did you not understand what i just said_

**From: Just Someone [8:50pm]**

_no sorry i don’t speak girl_

**To: Just Someone [8:50pm]**

_ugh you don’t pay attention_

**From: Just Someone [8:50pm]**

_will you just tell me if you like him or not_

**To: Just Someone [8:50pm]**

_okay yes maybe okay_

**From: Just Someone [8:50pm]**

_yes or no_

**To: Just Someone [8:51pm]**

_ugh. yes._

**From: Just Someone [8:51pm]**

_oh_

**To: Just Someone [8:51pm]**

_i’m sorry. i shouldn’t be talking about this with you. you’re my secret admirer._

**From: Just Someone [8:51pm]**

_no no no it’s okay really i just want you to be happy_

**To: Just Someone [8:51pm]**

_are you sure?_

**From: Just Someone [8:52pm]**

_yeah of course i honestly just want you to be happy_

**From: Just Someone [8:52pm]**

_on a more serious note though_

**From: Just Someone [8:52pm]**

_chocolate chip cookies or sugar cookies_

**To: Just Someone [8:52pm]**

_that’s the serious note?_

**From: Just Someone [8:52pm]**

_uh yeah cookies are life_

**To: Just Someone [8:53pm]**

_seriously??_

**From: Just Someone [8:53pm]**

_are you gonna choose if not i’ll just text someone else_

**To: Just Someone [8:53pm]**

_ok ok chocolate chip_

**From: Just Someone [8:53pm]**

_good choice i was gonna choose that anyway_

**To: Just Someone [8:53pm]**

_then what was the point in asking me_

**From: Just Someone [8:54pm]**

_i was just making sure you could be trusted great minds think alike you know_

**To: Just Someone [8:54pm]**

_hey wonwoo said that earlier too_

**From: Just Someone [8:56pm]**

_oh really haha that’s really funny what a coincidence hey i have to go now_

**To: Just Someone [8:56pm]**

_aww already?_

**From: Just Someone [8:57pm]**

_yep yeah yes i have to go_

**To: Just Someone [8:57pm]**

_ok text me later_

**From: Just Someone [8:58pm]**

_yeah yeah later sure yeah_

He was so eager to talk to me about cookies and then he goes and tells me he can’t talk? That’s kind of suspicious if you ask me. It was after I compared him to Wonwoo that he started acting strange.

What if my _secret admirer_ is actually Wonwoo? What if he’s been secretly texting me this whole time in an attempt to get to know me better?

“Oh my god. Oh my _god_. It all makes sense now.” I said to myself as I sat up on my bed. But then I laughed to myself. “Nah, he’s too stupid for something as elaborate as that.” I decided.

I laid back down on my bed. I wonder what would’ve happened if his parents hadn’t suddenly come home. I wonder what it’s gonna be like when I see him at school. Probably awkward beyond belief.

_Sigh_. I can’t let him know I like him. I doubt he feels the same way about me. He was only going in for the kiss because his friends were encouraging him to do it and there was so much mistletoe on the ceiling. It’s like a rule that you have to kiss someone under mistletoe.

But the moral of the story is that we didn’t kiss and we won’t because Wonwoo doesn’t think of me as anything but a stalker.  
-

**Wonwoo’s POV**

I didn’t sleep at all this past weekend. All I could think about was Y/N and almost kissing her. Not to mention her _confession_. And on top of that, I almost blew my cover. Great going, Wonwoo. If Y/N found out it was me she’s texting, I don’t think she’d like me that much anymore.

Maybe I’m over thinking things, but can you blame me? I honestly cannot believe that Y/N likes me. She definitely doesn’t act like it. When did this happen anyway?

As I was thinking, I was lost in my own world and didn’t even realize I was about to run right into someone until we were both on the ground.

“Sorry.” I said. I looked up and saw Y/N. Her eyes went wide. “H-hey, Y/N. I wanted to–” She quickly got up and started walking away while I was still on the ground. “Hey, where are you going?” I called to her.

Before I could say anything else, she was already turning the corner at the speed of light. I sighed. I think I know why she’s acting like this.

Y/N isn’t stupid. When I _'almost’_ blew my cover, I bet you she put everything together and realized I was the one texting her.

Even though I was sitting in the middle of the hallway with all of my stuff scattered around me in a big mess and people were maneuvering their way around me, I laid down. “My life… Is over…” I told myself. “She’ll never talk to me again.”

I stared up at the ceiling until I saw faces hovering above my own. It was some group of girls. “Are you okay, Wonwoo?” They asked me.

“I’m having an existential crisis here and I’d appreciate it if you’d leave me alone.” I said flatly. They only giggled.

“Come on, get up. Do you know how many germs are on this nasty floor?” One girl asked me, grabbing my hands and pulling me into a standing position. I let out a sigh.

“I realize that there are probably a gazillion germs on the ground. That’s why I laid down. I was hoping they’d consume my body so I don’t have to feel anymore.” I said dramatically. Those girls only giggled again.

They started brushing off the back of my clothes, but when they started essentially slapping my butt, I jumped away. “Hey, hands off. I’m a person too.” I told them.

“Come on, Wonwoo. Let’s go to first period. Sit next to me.” One girl took my hand and started pulling me down the hall.

“But all my stuff is still on the ground.”

“It’s okay, we don’t need all that.” She told me. Is this girl crazy?

“Uh, I’d rather just get my stuff. I’ll meet you there.” I pulled away from her death grip on my hand and bolted back to my things. I really don’t want a repeat of that one day when I was stuck in the girls bathroom with Y/N.

Actually, now that I think about it, I do want a repeat of it. When will I ever be that close to her again? Never.

“Mr. Jeon!” I heard a loud voice call me and I swear I had a heart attack. I turned around and saw the principal with Y/N behind her. “You’re late. My office. Now.” She shouted.

“It’s too early for this.” I sighed to myself, but followed her anyway. Y/N tried her best to stay away from me. I sighed yet again and she turned to look at me.

We sat in the principals office by ourselves while she did her rounds, trying to find more students to reprimand. I looked over at Y/N, who was playing with a loose thread on the sleeve of her sweater.

“What?” She faced me. I must’ve been staring for a while.

I felt my face go red. “Uh, I-I just…” I started. “I wanted to apologize.” I explained.

I saw the hurt expression in her eyes before she turned away again. “For that _'almost’_ kiss? It’s fine.” She said emotionlessly.

“No, no. Not for that.” I said. She gave me a surprised look. “For the texts.”

“What?” She asked me.

Wait, does she not know? Maybe I overestimated her. Am I seriously almost giving myself away again? What the hell is wrong with me? By her wide eyes, I could tell that she understood now.

“Oh my god. No, wait. I thought– because you– and the great minds–” I slapped a hand over my mouth.

“Oh my god, I was right? It was you?” She asked.

“I-I mean, maybe.”

“Why would you do that?” She yelled at me.

“Well, I just–”

“I trusted you with private information!” She yelled again.

“I understand that. If you d just let me exp–”

“I just don’t understand what kind of person would pretend to be someone else!”

“Y/N, let me–”

“I even said that I liked you! Oh my god!” She grabbed her hair.

“Hey–”

“Just tell me why!” She screamed.

“Oh my god, will you shut up for a minute?” I screamed right back at her. “It’s because I like you!” I said too fast. I didn’t even understand what I said until the words came out of my mouth.

Y/N and I stared at each other for who knows how long, blinking with our mouths open wide in shock. Did we just confess to each other? Please tell me this is all just an illusion. I don’t know why but I don’t want her to know that I like her even though I know she likes me.

“Did you just…” She looked at me. I swallowed hard.

“Jesus, take the wheel.” I squeaked and sunk back into my chair.

“Now, you two.” The principals voice came from behind us, making us both jump. She came around and sat at her desk. “Why were you late to class?”

“Some jerks threw my stuff all over the ground and I had to pick everything up.” I lied to cover Y/N because I know she was probably late because she was hiding from me.

“And you, Y/N?”

“I-I…” She started panicking.

“She tried to stay behind to help me, but I told her to go ahead of me so she wouldn’t be late but I guess she didn’t make it.” I covered for her.

Our principal looked between us before she sighed and sat back in her chair. “Alright, I’ll let you off this time as a warning. Next time I won’t be so lenient.”

“Yes, ma'am.” We both said simultaneously.

“Go on to class now.” She told us. We got up and awkwardly started walking together.

“Do you hate me?” I asked Y/N.

She was quiet for a minute. “No.” She stared down at her feet as we walked. “But I’m still mad at you.”

“On a scale from not-that-mad to I-never-want-to-talk-to-you-again, how mad are you?” I asked.

“I’m at around don’t-test-me.” She said and I nodded.

“How can I make it up to you?”

She looked at me from the corner of her eye and smiled a little. “Well… you could, I don’t know, buy me lunch next weekend or something.” She shrugged.

I stopped in my tracks. Y/N turned to look at me. “You mean like a date or something?” I blushed.

She blushed too. “Maybe.” She shrugged and kept on walking. “Go to class, Wonwoo.”

I stood in the hallway by myself now. “Did that just happen?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Wonwoo have a casual meeting.

**Wonwoo’s POV**

I stared at myself in the mirror. Should I be more formal? I mean, I’m not wearing anything special. “You never told us what you’re getting ready for.” Chan said to me. Him and Minghao were helping me pick out an outfit.

“I told you guys, I’m going to a meeting. A casual meeting.” I said absentmindedly as I took off my jacket and then put it on again.

“There’s no such thing, hyung.” Minghao told me.

“What do you think he’s doing?” Chan asked Minghao as they lounged on my bed.

“Maybe he’s going on a date.” He guessed. I choked on air because how in the hell did he figure out that I was going on a date by me saying I was attending a _casual meeting_.

“By that reaction, I think you’re right.” Chan laughed. “Is it a date with Y/N?” He asked excitedly.

“No. I’m not going on a date, okay? Mind your own damn business, you little shit.” I grumbled.

“Come on, hyung. We’re helping you pick out an outfit. At least tell us the truth. Besides, if it’s a date, you’ll definitely want to wear something different.” Minghao told me.

“Fine. Yes, I’m having a casual meeting with Y/N. Happy? Now help me.” I replied.

“Why can’t you say date?” Chan sighed as he got up and started looking through my closet. “And why did you ask us to help you? Seungkwan or Mingyu would’ve been better at something like this.”

“Seungkwan and Mingyu also have big mouths.” I reminded my little maknae. “And if you keep this secret for me, I’ll give you each ten dollars.”

“Make it fifteen and we have a deal.” I heard Minghao say. I spun around and looked at him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be a cinnamon roll or something?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Looks can be deceiving.” He smiled cutely.

“Put this on.” Chan handed me a pair of ripped jeans and a grey long sleeves shirt that was a few sizes too big. I stripped down right there and quickly pulled my clothes on.

“Okay, how does this look?” I asked him.

“Your jeans aren’t tight enough.” He frowned.

“What do you mean? These are like a second skin.” I said exasperatedly.

“Yeah, but I heard that girls like butts too.” Minghao added in. “Hey, Chan, can I have one of those?” He eyed the younger’s juice boxes. Chan handed him one and they both sipped away like the small children they were.

“Okay, look. As much as I’d like to try on my whole closet, I have like five minutes to be there.” I told them, looking at my clock.

“What time are you supposed to go?” Minghao asked.

“7:15, why?” I asked.

“Because we were kind of playing with you alarm clock. It’s actually not 7:10… It’s 7:30.” He told me.

I (almost) shit bricks. “You _idiots_! What the hell were you thinking?” I yelled at them. I ruffled up my hair and ran out of my room and down the stairs. I pulled on my shoes, ignoring the fact that they were on the wrong feet, and ran as fast as I could two blocks to the little restaurant on the corner.

I was literally panting as I walked in, and I was pretty sure I had sweat stains under my arms and smelled a bit musty.

As I looked around, I didn’t see Y/N anywhere. All I saw were people looking at me like I was crazy. “Damn it!” I yelled, tugging at my hair. “Those damn kids! Why did they have to mess with my clock?” I whined to myself.

“What’s your problem?” I heard from behind me. I spun on my heel and saw Y/N. She looked like she just got here. She looked at me with a semi-disgusted expression. “Why are you so sweaty?”

“Uh… I went for a run before I got here.” I told her. She looked at me.

“You thought you were late, didn’t you?” She asked. “You’re actually on time.”

“What? I am?” I asked, she pulled out her phone and showed me the time. I grabbed it from her hands. “What the– is your background a puppy in a hot dog costume? Isn’t that like… The same thing as a human wearing another persons skin?” I asked her.

She blushed and snatched the phone from my hands. “Are you stupid? Hot dogs aren’t made out of real dogs.” She rolled her eyes and walked past me towards the hostess. “Two please.” She said. I stood behind her, wiping my brow and upper lip.

The hostess showed us to a table and Y/N handed me her jacket. It was bright pink, definitely not a color I’ve ever worn before.

“Put it on.” She told me.

“Why?”

“Because your pit stains are distracting.” She told me. I blushed embarrassedly. The mortification from her statement raced through my body, making me red from head to toe. I slipped on her jacket and it was actually a perfect fit, which surprised me. It smelled like her too, which was a bonus, even though I felt kind of creepy.

“So… Uh–”

“Can I start you out with drinks?” The waiter cut me off. I glared at him but Y/N hit me over the head with her folded silverware.

“Ouch.” I rubbed my head.

“Two lemonades please.” She said. He nodded and left us.

“Why’d you order that for me? You don’t know if I like lemonade or not.” I narrowed my eyes at her.

“You always order it at my family’s cafe.” She shrugged. She actually remembered that? Damn, I better step up my game.

“You really are a stalker.” I said under my breath. Y/N shot me a glare and I shifted in my seat. Awkwardness sunk in and we were sitting there in complete silence, avoiding each other’s gazes.

Soon the waiter brought our drinks or and we ordered. “What are you gonna get?” I asked her.

“Mm, pancakes. Just regular ones. And I want scrambled eggs please.” She smiled up at the guy. I frowned a little.

“I’d like garlic chicken, I guess.” I said to make him leave faster. After he left, I looked at Y/N. “Why do you keep smiling at that guy?” I asked her as she sipped on her lemonade.

She rolled her eyes at me. “It’s called being nice, Wonwoo. You should try it sometime.” She rolled her eyes. I pouted a little. “And he’s kind of cute.”

I glared at her. She’s just saying that because we’re on a date and I smell like straight sweat. “He’s really not that great.” I grumbled.

She laughed sweetly and I met her eyes. “I’m just messing with you, calm down. Jealous much?”

“Yeah right. I don’t get jealous.” I scoffed at her. I sipped on my drink as she smiled smugly at me.

Soon that guy came back with our food and I tried to ignore the smile Y/N gave him, but it made me jealous.

_Okay, look, everyone gets jealous._

The only thing you could hear was the sound of forks on plates and the soft hum of other conversations floating around the restaurant. Y/N and I barely talked to each other.

“So…” She started. I looked up at her with a mouthful of food. My cheeks resembled a chipmunks and Y/N smiled at me. “Uh, about your Christmas party…”

I literally choked on my lemonade and spit it out all over myself. Of course. As if this night couldn’t get any worse.

“Are you alright?” Y/N asked me.

“I’m fine.” I croaked out as I wiped my face off. “Continue, please.” I told her.

“W-well I just wanted to talk about what almost happened. And the texts too.”

“What almost happened? I don’t recall.” I said fast, chugging down my lemonade. God, is it hot in here or is it just me? Because I’m still sweating.

“We almost kissed.” She said.

“You don’t have to be so direct about it.”

“Fine then, let’s talk about the texts.” She decided.

“I already admitted to you that you’ve been texting me the whole time. What else do you want from me?” I asked exasperatedly.

“I just don’t understand. Even while you were texting me as my _secret admirer_ , you were still being mean to me.”

“Y/N, I’m a guy. Guys never do anything right the first time. I mean, what do you want me to say?”

“So you liked me that whole time then? When did you realize it?” She asked suddenly.

I felt my face heat up. “You know, I think now is a good time to use the bathroom.” I said quickly, trying to bolt. But of course something had to happen. I knocked over my drink and spilled it all over the front of my pants in my hurry. I quickly sat back down.

“It looks like you peed yourself.” Y/N pointed out, laughing. I grimaced. _Why? Why me?_

“I guess I don’t have to use the bathroom anymore.” I hid my face in my hands.

“Do you wanna go? I can take you home.” Y/N offered. I nodded embarrassedly and I took off her jacket to conceal my wet lap as we went to pay and then made our way to her car.

I’m sweaty and have massive pit stains, I smell, I look like I peed myself, and on top of that all, this has been the worst first date in the history of the universe.

“Can I be honest with you?” Y/N asked.

“Might as well be.” I replied flatly.

“This has been the worst date I’ve ever been on in my life. It was a literal recipe for disaster.” She laughed.

“Don’t rub it in my face. Tonight was bad. I look bad. I _smell_ bad.” I sighed.

“I don’t think you look bad.” She told me as she pulled into my driveway. She put her car in park and looked over at me. “I think that even though tonight was horrible… You were actually pretty cute.”

I stared at her incredulously. “There really must be something wrong with you.” I laughed hysterically.

“I’m serious. You’re a mess, but a cute mess. You still look good wearing my pink jacket and sweat stains.” She teased. I blushed.

“Well, you always look good so…” I looked out the window so I wouldn’t have to look at her. But then I felt a hand on mine. My head snapped back towards Y/N.

She looked at me like she was expecting something, and I had an idea of what she wanted. “Um…” She started, blushing.

“You want me to…” I pointed at myself and then at her. She nodded. “Okay.” I swallowed hard and started leaning towards her.

Once our faces were a few inches apart, I let out a breath and Y/N slapped a hand over her mouth and nose and pushed me away. I covered my mouth.

“Oh my god.” I said, sinking into her seat. “I ordered garlic chicken. Oh god, I’m so sorry.” I looked at her with my hand still over my mouth.

“It’s fine.”

I am so _fucking stupid_. Who orders something with garlic in it on their first date?

“I’m gonna go now.” I unbuckled my seatbelt. “Uh, I’ll text you I guess.”

“Okay, yeah.” She said awkwardly. I got out and didn’t even bother waving goodbye as I ran into my house. I closed the door behind me and sank to the ground.

“I’m so stupid! What is wrong with me?” I cried. “She’ll never want to date me again after this.”

“Who?” I heard, and I jumped. I looked over to see Seungcheol hyung and the rear of the guys coming down the stairs.

“What are you doing here? How did you get into my house? My parents aren’t even home.” I said. The confusion is real.

“Oh, I texted your mom. She told me the key was under the mat.” Seungcheol hyung smiled.

“You texted my mom? How do you even have her number?” I asked incredulously.

“What do you mean? I text your mom all the time.” He said.

“What? Dude, that’s fucking weird!” I exclaimed.

“No it’s not. She’s kind of hot though.”

“Oh my god, please don’t do this right now. I’m really not in the mood to throw up.” I responded.

“How’d your date with Y/N go?” Minghao asked me.

“You went on a date with Y/N and you didn’t invite her inside?” Jun hyung asked in disbelief. “Have I taught you nothing?”

“Why does it look like you peed you pants?” Hansol asked.

“Yeah, and why are you so sweaty?” Joshua hyung asked.

“Tonight was the worst date I’ve ever been on ever.” I told them.

“More like only the date you’ve ever been on.” Chan snickered.

“Chan, I swear I’ll smack you into next week.” I threatened.

“Yah, don’t threaten him like that!” Jeonghan hyung yelled.

“Why do you protect him all the time?” I yelled back.

“Shut up and tell us what went wrong.” Mingyu raised his voice to be heard. I sighed.

“Well first, those two told me I was late.” I said, pointing at Chan and Minghao. “I literally ran to the restaurant and I was so sweaty and I smelled so bad that Y/N made me wear her jacket. She told me my pit stains were ’ _distracting_ ’. And then I basically drooled on myself and then spilled lemonade all over my lap and it looked like I peed myself.” I took a deep breath. “But the worst of them all is that I ordered garlic chicken and then tried to kiss her until she covered her nose and pushed me away. I’m such an _idiot_.” I groaned frustratedly. “As if things couldn’t have been any worse than they already were.”

“Damn. You really messed up. She probably won’t want to go on another date with you.” Soonyoung hyung told me. I glared daggers at him.

“You really didn’t have to say that to me.”

“Look, don’t get angry. Just go clean up, alright?” Seungcheol hyung helped me up and I went upstairs to wash up.

I quickly changed my clothes and put on some deodorant before meeting my friends in my room.

“Maybe you should call her.” Dokyum suggested.

“Call her and say what? ’ _I’m sorry our date was so shitty_ ’?” I asked.

“Yeah.” He nodded.

“I guess it can’t hurt.” I shrugged.  
-

**Y/N’s POV**

_The worst first date recipe consists of:_  
-3 cups of good-lookingness  
-7 tbs of flirty looks (that Wonwoo didn’t catch)  
-2 ½ cups of awkwardness  
-3 tsp of young love  
-and a whole bowl of we-don’t-know-what-the-hell-we’re-doing-but-we’re-gonna-do-it-anyway

Mix that all together and you get tonight!

But I mean, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that Wonwoo set everything up tonight. I mean, his clumsiness was just so cute. If you look past the sweat stains, foul smell, and bad breath, he was adorable. I mean, what girl doesn’t want a guy who gets super flustered when she’s around?

I was getting ready for bed when my phone started ringing. It was Wonwoo, which surprised me.

I answered. “Hello?”

“Will you guys shut up?” I heard on his end. “Hi, Y/N.” He said.

“Hey.” I smiled to myself.

“So, uh, I really just wanted to apologize for tonight. It was really crappy, and I… I’m just really sorry.” He sighed.

“It’s okay, really. It was kind of nice. Sometimes.” I chuckled. He did too.

“I never should’ve ordered that chicken.” He sighed.

“You keep talking about that chicken. I think you wanted to kiss me.” I teased him.

“W-what? Kiss you? Pfft, yeah right.” He said embarrassedly.

“Stop lying. You already told us about how disappointed you were about not being able to kiss her.” I heard a faint voice on his end and I laughed.

“Will you shut up or go home?” Wonwoo yelled.

“Don’t be mean to your friends. They’re the only ones telling me the truth.” I yelled at him.

“Whatever.” He pouted. It was quiet for a minute. “So… Does this mean you don’t hate me anymore?”

“No, I still hate you. We have a like-hate relationship.” I explained.

“Isn’t it a love-hate relationship?” He asked.

“Yeah, but I just like you. I don’t love you.”

“O-oh, yeah. Of course.” He said fast. I smiled.

“Hey, Wonwoo?”

“Hmm?”

“Next time don’t order anything with garlic or onions, okay?” I suggested.

“Next time? You mean you’ll go on another date with me?” He asked.

I thought. “I don’t know. You kind of traumatized me.”

“It was that bad?” I could tell he was cringing through the phone.

“Yeah, just because you’re cute doesn’t mean the date wasn’t horrible. ” I said. “I hope you realize you’ll never live this down.”

“Please don’t pick on me. I’m begging you.” He whined.

“You’re not really an emo, gothic, vampire, demon worshipper anymore. You’re more like a sweaty, smelly, garlicky mess.” I said.

“I never thought I’d say this, but I’d actually prefer if you called me a demon worshipper.”

“At least this nickname is accurate.” I shrugged even though he couldn’t see it.

“I want to go cry myself to sleep now.” He said over dramatically.

I chuckled. “Well, if you wanna go now–”

“No, no. That’s not what I meant. Don’t go.” He told me.

“You really like me, huh?”

“I guess you could say that. What about you? Do you really like me?”

“I’m not sure after tonight.” I teased.

“Oh, come on. Now I feel like it’s one sided. I might as well try to get over you at this rate.” He said.

“I’m kidding. Don’t get your panties in a twist. Anyway, I have to go now. Talking to you on the phone is still awkward and I have to get ready for bed.”

“Panties? Alright. I’ll text you or something.”

“Okay, bye.” I said. He was quiet for a minute.

“Just tell her you don’t want to hang up.” I heard one of his friends say.

“Shut up, she might hear you.” He said, but it sounded muffled, like he was covering up the phone so I couldn’t hear. “Yeah, bye, Y/N.” He hung up.

I finished getting ready and then got into bed. Today was a literal whirlwind of stuff. I mean, I went on a date with my worst enemy and then he made a complete fool of himself. I guess he probably had a crazier night than I did though.

But who ever would’ve guessed that I would like that emo, gothic, vampire, demon worshipper that I saw summoning evil spirits in the middle of the woods. Who would’ve ever guessed I would’ve turned him into a sweaty, smelly, garlicky mess?

My phone went off, signaling I received a text. I saw it was from Wonwoo so I opened it up.

**From: Just Someone [9:18pm]**

_you have a nice ass_

Hmm, he’s not just someone anymore. I should change his contact name. But on a more important note, what the hell? Next time I see him, I should punch him right in the kisser.

**From: Pit Stains [9:19pm]**

_NO NO PLS THAT WASNT ME I PROMISE IT WAS JUN HYUNG_

**To: Pit Stains [9:19pm]**

_sure it was you asshole. you better watch your back because i’ll kick your butt the next time i see you._

**From: Pit Stains [9:19pm]**

_NO Y/N SERIOUSLY_

**To: Pit Stains [9:20pm]**

_i’m serious too. watch yourself jeon wonwoo._

**From: Pit Stains [9:20pm]**

_pls don’t hurt me_

**To: Pit Stains [9:20pm]**

_no promises_

**To: Pit Stains [9:21pm]**

_also make sure you wash my jacket before returning it. i don’t want it smelling like garlic and sweat. goodnight._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo hatches a plan.

**Wonwoo’s POV**

**To: Stalker [9:17am]**

_hey what’s your address_

**From: Stalker [9:18am]**

_my address? what for?_

**To: Stalker [9:18am]**

_so i can return your jacket_

**From: Stalker [9:18am]**

_my jacket? this early?_

**To: Stalker [9:18am]**

_yes now just tell me where you live_

**From: Stalker [9:19am]**

_you shouldn’t come over now. my parents are here and all and it’s early._

**To: Stalker [9:19am]**

_just tell me where you live_

**From: Stalker [9:19am]**

_no_

**To: Stalker [9:19am]**

_fine if you won’t tell me i’ll just ask josh hyung_

**From: Stalker [9:19am]**

_josh? isn’t that your one hot friend? how would he get my address?_

**To: Stalker [9:20am]**

_ok first of all he isn’t hot second of all how do you think i got your phone number_

**From: Stalker [9:20am]**

_am i really the stalker here?_

**To: Stalker [9:20am]**

_oh joshua hyung_

**From: Stalker [9:20am]**

_ok ok you creep i’ll tell you where i live_

After Y/N gave me her address, I pulled on something decent, but nothing special. I mean, I already told her I liked her and I paid for dinner last night, what else does she want from me?

I grabbed her jacket and started my long ass walk to her house. Why does she have to live on the other side of town? It’s cold. I should’ve gotten my license.

It took like thirty minutes, but soon I walked up to what I hoped was Y/N’s door. I knocked timidly and soon the door swung open. I was met by a tall man who I figured was her father. I couldn’t help but be nervous.

I swallowed hard before I spoke. “E-excuse me, is Y/N here?” I asked shakily.

“Uh, yeah, who are you?” He asked me.

“I-I’m Wonwoo. One of Y/N’s friends.” I explained to him.

“Come on in, I’ll get her.” He said, letting me inside. I stood near the door awkwardly. There were a few people here and they all looked at me as they sat on living room couches. I tried not to make eye contact so I stared at my feet.

“Hey.” I heard. I looked up and saw Y/N.

“Hi. Here.” I handed her the jacket. She slipped it on.

“Hey, it doesn’t smell like sweat and garlic.” She smiled. I rolled my eyes at her. “It smells like boy.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked.

“It means you’ve had it for so long that it’s started to smell like you.” She explained. I leaned towards her and pressed my nose to the shoulder of her jacket.

“It smells like you, not like me. Besides, I haven’t even had it for twenty four hours.” I said. She shrugged.

“Still, your scent rubbed off on it. It smells like boy.”

I looked at her like she was crazy. “You can smell genders now?” I asked.

“You know what I mean.” She rolled her eyes. I like liked around a little and saw her family staring at us intently. It made me more than a little uncomfortable. I think Y/N caught on because she grabbed my hand. “Let’s talk outside.” She said.

She yanked me towards the door roughly, making me trip over my feet. I mean, I’m clumsy anyway and she just tripled that with that stunt. As a result, I fell right on top of her.

“Oh my god, Y/N. A-are you okay?” I stuttered embarrassedly. “Did I break something? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“Just get off of me, Wonwoo!” She pushed me off of her and I got up. I held out my hand for her but she swatted them away angrily and got up herself.

“I was just trying to help.” I said.

“God, what do you eat? You may look thin but you’re heavier than you appear.” She said, rubbing her elbow.

“Are you calling me fat?” I asked.

“You sound just like a girl.” She rolled her eyes and turned to walk outside. I followed her and soon we were standing in front of her house.

“Guys are allowed to care about their weight too.” I pointed out to her. She didn’t say anything back to me. She just wrapped her arms around herself and looked up at the grey, winter sky as her teeth chattered. “You’re stupid.” I said.

“What?”

“You’re supposed to actually zip up your jacket when you come outside, dummy.” I stepped towards her and zipped up her jacket expertly.

“You know, that could’ve been cute if you weren’t so mean about it.” She told me.

“Cute? How?”

“Cute like you could’ve like pulled me towards you by my zipper and…” She trailed off embarrassedly. “You know, like… Do something cute.”

“Actually I really have no clue what you mean.” I said honestly.

“You’re a really sucky crush.” She laughed.

“Yeah, well you’re no better. You’re always mean to me.” I pointed out.

“Only because you’re so stupid.”

“See what I mean?” I exclaimed exasperatedly.

“Go home.” She tried turning away but I grabbed her wrist.

“You’re welcome for bringing your jacket back.”

She rolled her eyes at me. “Yeah, yeah. Thanks.”

“You should give me something for bringing it to you.” I hinted. She blushed and stared at me for a minute before stepping towards me and kissing my cheek.

“Happy now?”

“U-uh, actually I wanted five dollars but…” I blushed profusely. It may have been extremely cold outside, but I could feel myself sweating.

“W-what?” She asked with wide eyes. I watched as she covered her face embarrassedly and turned away from me. “What kind of boy are you, Jeon Wonwoo?”

“I-I mean, that works too. That little… Thing you did there.” I cleared my throat. “Uh, I think I’m gonna go now.”

“Yeah, go and don’t come back.” Y/N pushed me playfully and I smiled. Even though we were both still as red as tomatoes, the embarrassment was slowly clearing away.

“I’ll come back if I want to.” I teased her as I started walking away.

“Nobody wants you to come back here, Jeon Wonwoo.” She called to me.

“I think you do, Y/N. I mean, you did just kiss me after all!” I called back to her, loud enough for anyone to hear.

“Next time I see you, we’re gonna fight!” She threatened.

“Yeah, yeah. Empty threats are never good, Y/N.” I shouted. I didn’t get a response as I walked away and figured she pouted and went back into the house. I continued on walking.

I really didn’t feel like walking another half an hour back home so I decided to take the bus. I sat at the bus stop and waited next to some old lady. Or maybe it’s an old man? Who knows.

I just couldn’t fight the smile that made its way onto my face as I thought about that cute little kiss. It kind of inspired me in a way. I need to act more like a man if I’m gonna make a move. And I _need_ to make a move. Maybe I should make a plan or something.

I got it! New Years! It’s right around the corner and it’s the _perfect_ opportunity to make a move. I could throw a party for the holiday. And because my parents are literally the most laid back people in the world, having a ‘get together’ will be no problem. But I can’t set this up on my own. I’ll have to invite my twelve asshole friends to help me out, but I don’t want them bothering me all night. I guess I’ll ask them to bring date or plus ones. Besides Chan. Chan isn’t ready to experience girls yet.

I pulled out my phone and decided to text my friends to let them in on the plan and the rules.

**To: Donkeyum & 11 others [10:13am]**

_guys i have an idea and i need your help_

**From: Vegtable Soup [10:13am]**

_oh god. what this time?_

**To: Donkeyum & 11 others [10:13am]**

_its a great plan but i cant do it on my own_

**From: SoonOld [10:13am]**

_its about Y/N huh?_

**From: Green Giant [10:14am]**

_awh baby wonwoo is doing something for his crush! so cute!_

**To: Donkeyum & 11 others [10:14am]**

_you know what never mind assholes_

**From: Donkeyum [10:14am]**

_oh they’re messing with you! stop being so over dramatic._

**From: Green Giant [10:14am]**

_you’re no fun emo gothic vampire demon worshipper_

**From: Grease Vat [10:14am]**

_just tell us the plan wonwoo_

**From: Water Boy [10:14am]**

_if it involves background information, i’m on it._

**From: Grumpy Dwarf [10:15am]**

_stop blowing up my phone!!! im at work!!!_

**From: Channosaurus [10:15am]**

_jihoon hyung! i’m out of pacific cooler!_

**From: Swaghao [10:15am]**

_oh me too jihoon hyung!_

**From: Grumpy Dwarf [10:15am]**

_maybe if you’d both get a job, you could buy them yourself. especially you chan you’re babied too much_

**From: Angel [10:15am]**

_don’t you dare talk to him like that. do we really need to have that talk again?_

**From: Grumpy Dwarf [10:15am]**

_no sorry hyung._

**From: Channosaurus [10:15am]**

_thanks hannie hyung <3_

**From: Swaghao [10:15am]**

_what about me? :(_

**To: Donkeyum & 11 others [10:16am]**

_can you all just listen omo_

**From: Diva Boo [10:16am]**

_oh my god can you just listen to the poor boy and stop being annoying?!_

**To: Donkeyum & 11 others [10:16am]**

_thank you kwannie_

**From: Diva Boo [10:16am]**

_just say what you had to say_

**To: Donkeyum & 11 others [10:16am]**

_okay so i need everyone to text me one thing because all of us need to hear this_

**From: Hansolo [10:16am]**

_i’m here hyung_

**From: Green Giant [10:17am]**

_i’m listening oppa_

**From: SoonOld [10:17am]**

_i’m not here_

**From: Diva Boo [10:17am]**

_present_

**From: Swaghao [10:17am]**

_here I am!_

**From: Channosaurus [10:17am]**

_i’m still out of juice boxes_

**From: Angel [10:17am]**

_i’ll buy you some channie_

**From: Donkeyum [10:17am]**

_jihoon hyung you are right about that ^_

**From: Vegetable Soup [10:17am]**

_sneak dissing^^^_

**From: Grumpy Dwarf [10:18am]**

_i know dokyum_

**From: Water Boy [10:18am]**

_im searching her name right now wonwoo_

**From: Grease Vat [10:18am]**

_now we’re all here. tell us._

I rolled my eyes at my friend’s childish behavior before texting them the plan.

**To: Donkeyum & 11 others [10:19am]**

_okay so im gonna throw a new years party & im gonna kiss her at midnight but for this to work you guys need to bring a plus one and not each other_

I waited anxiously for my friends reply. They always pick out the flaws in all my plans so I’m expecting some rude replies.

**From: Green Giant [10:19am]**

_okay_

Wait– okay? They’re actually okay with this? This is a actually a good plan? Score for Wonwoo! Or should I say _Win_ woo?

**From: Grease Vat [10:19am]**

_its actually not a bad plan. you’re growing up wonwoo_.

**From: Channosaurus [10:19am]**

_i can meet a girl and call this a date_

**To: Donkeyum & 11 others [10:19am]**

_chan no youre not allowed_

**From: Vegetable Soup [10:20am]**

_you thought maknae_

**From: Channosaurus [10:20am]**

_i’m old enough!!!! you never let me do anything!!!!_

**From: Angel [10:20am]**

_channie i’ll bring you… and my date_

**To: Donkeyum & 11 others [10:20am]**

_jeonghan hyung you better not let his pouting get to you_

**From: Angel [10:20am]**

_of course not wonwoo. your plan will work out perfectly._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo invites you to his New Years party.

**Y/N’s POV**

I absentmindedly doodled on my notepad as I sat in the kitchen of my family’s cafe. I didn’t feel like taking orders today so I asked the hostess to make sure she didn’t seat anyone in my section.

“Hey.” I heard. I jumped in surprise and looked up to see none other than Pit Stains.

“Wonwoo? How did you get back here?” I asked him. He shrugged at me.

“I just walked back here.” He told me.

“What are you doing? This is for employees only.”

“I’m ready to order.” He told me. I looked at him incredulously.

“Okay, and? You’re not even supposed to be back here. Go away. I’m not even waiting tables today.” I waved him away but that only made him come closer to me.

“I want a stack of eight pancakes with bacon. Five pieces please. And some orange juice. Also, I like my eggs scrambled.” He told me, leaning against the counter. I pushed him away.

“No wonder you were so heavy.” I said under my breath.

“Hey!” He frowned.

I rolled my eyes. “Go away. Go back to your table. You’re not allowed back here.”

“What? But I’ve been back here before.” He reasoned.

“Okay, yeah, but you weren’t supposed to be. Just because you came back here once before doesn’t mean you can just mosey on back here whenever you want.” I argued with him.

“Please. I have to tell you something. It’s important!” He said as I tried to physically force him out of the kitchen.

“What is it?” I asked.

“I’ll only tell you if you get me my order and then come sit with me.” He gave me the biggest smile he could muster, and I desperately tried to ignore my pounding heart.

“I can’t sit with you.”

“Why not?” He frowned.

“Because…” I tried to quickly come up with an excuse. “Because I’ll get fired.” I lied.

He narrowed his eyes. “You can’t get fired at your own family’s cafe.”

I blushed. “You don’t know my family.” I argued. He rolled his eyes.

“Fine, then I won’t tell you.” He started walking away. Why does he know just how to manipulate me?

“Okay! Just sit down and I’ll be there in a minute.” I grumbled. He smiled to himself and went back to his table to sit and wait. I sighed to myself and wrote up his order.

Unfortunately, the chef is fast and soon I was taking a heavy plate of food over to Wonwoo. He smiled brightly at me. “What do you want?” I asked as I stood there.

“No, sit.” He said. I sighed and tried to sit across from him. “No, next to me.” He said.

“Why? That’s weird. Then that whole side would be empty.” I said with hot cheeks.

“I don’t care. If you don’t sit next to me, I’m not gonna tell you what I needed to.” He threatened. I slid in next to him reluctantly.

“Will you tell me now?” I glanced at him. He didn’t say anything as he cut into his pancakes and took a huge bite. He offered me some but I shook my head.

“Well, I’m throwing a New Years party…” He waited for my reaction. I just grabbed a piece of his bacon and ate it. “And I want you to be there. All of my friends will be there too with their dates.”

I looked at him. “Dates? Does that mean I’ll be your date then?” I asked. I watched as his face slowly turned red. I couldn’t help but smile at that.

“W-well, I mean–”

“So I’m not your date then?”

“I–”

“If you don’t like me, just tell me.” I teased him.

“No, I do.” He said fast. “You’ll be my date, okay? Is that okay with you?” He asked nervously.

“Of course. Don’t be so nervous. I mean, we’ve already been on a date before.”

“Yeah, but it sucked. Let’s not think about it.”

“I’ll never forget your sweaty pits or stinky breath.” I said dreamily.

“Okay, I get it. Jeez.” He grumbled and I laughed. I stole his fork and fed myself some of his pancakes. “Anyway, will you be there?”

“As your date?” I asked. He nodded. “Mm, I’ll have to think about it.”

“Think about what?” He asked exasperatedly.

“Since our last date was a little on the rough side…”

“Well, this is different. It’s New Years, not just some random date.”

“If you want me to come, no garlicky foods.”

“I already apologized! What else do you want from me?” He blushed. I laughed.

“I’m kidding. I’ll be there since you don’t have a car and can’t pick me up like a real man.” He glared at me.

“Okay, I don’t even know why I like you.”

“It’s my good looks and charms. Who wouldn’t like this? You’re not the only one so you better step up your game, buddy.” I joked, but he didn’t seem to get it.

“Wait, what? You’re seeing other guys? I thought you liked me.” His face fell.

“You’re so stupid.” I rolled my eyes at him. “It was a joke. You’re the only guy.”

“Oh. Good.” He looked away from me. It was awkwardly quiet between us for a few minutes.

“Well, I should get back to work.” I said awkwardly. I started getting up.

“Hey, can I ask you for a favor?” Wonwoo started.

“What’s up?”

“Can you drive me home after this?” He asked. I stared at him.

“You’re kidding, right?” I asked.

“Please? I really don’t feel like walking home.” He whined.

“Usually it’s the guy who’s supposed to take the girl places and not the other way around. What kind of crush are you?” I sighed.

“I’ll give you an extra great tip if you do, but only if you take me home.” He said.

I thought for a minute. I do like money… “Okay, fine. Come and find me after you’re finished.” I walked off.  
-

Wonwoo turned every knob and pressed every button on my radio. “Will you knock it off?” I smacked his hand away from it.

“I’m just trying to figure out how it works.” He explained.

“You don’t know how a radio works? Are you really that stupid?”

“Look, not everyone has a car.” He frowned.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. Don’t you have your license or something?” I asked.

“No, there’s not enough time in the day.” He sighed.

“You know that I’m not gonna be driving you around places in this relationship, right?”

Wonwoo was quiet for a minute but I could feel him looking at me as I turned down his street. “Relationship?” He asked.

I cleared my throat embarrassedly. “You know what I meant. Like… This friendship.”

“Mm, okay.” He smirked. I pulled into his driveway. I sat back and looked at him.

“Don’t try to kiss me again, garlic boy.” I said. He blushed.

“I really hate you.” He told me.

“Good, let’s keep it that way. Now get out of my car.”

He got out and closed the door behind him, then leaned into the window. “Don’t forget the party on New Years, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I won’t forget.” I nodded. He started walking towards the house and I watched him open the door. Once he was inside, I backed out and drove back to the cafe. He came all the way to the cafe just to ask me to his party? Well, and eat of course, but really.

As I was turning the corner, something hit the door making a small bang. I looked to the passenger seat and saw Wonwoo’s wallet. Really? Now I have to go all the way back to his house to return it to him.

“What an idiot.” I sighed as I made a u-turn in my car. I pulled into the driveway and got out.

I walked up to the door and knocked, expecting him to answer so I could hand him his missing wallet, but was I wrong. A short little woman answered.

“Hi, can I help you?” She smiled at me.

I suddenly felt really nervous. Is this his mom? “U-uh, hi. Wonwoo left this in my car.” I held out his wallet.

“Oh! He did? Come on in, I’ll call him down so you can give it to him.” She ushered me inside and I awkwardly stood in the living room as I waited.

“Hi, what’s your name?” A gentle looking man asked me.

“I’m Y/N. I’m a friend of Wonwoo’s.” I explained.

“Y/N? Are you the girl Wonwoo talks about all the time? Are you two dating?” He asked.

“I-I–” I stuttered but was cut off by the sound of heavy feet coming down the stairs.

“Sorry about leaving this in your car.” Wonwoo said as he walked towards me, taking his wallet.

“It’s fine.” I blushed.

“How long have you two been dating?” His mother asked with a smile.

“We’re not dating.” Wonwoo said a little too fast. I looked at him.

“Yeah, we’re not a couple. Just friends.” I replied, a bit annoyed.

“Well you guys definitely act like a couple!” His mother laughed. “You’d be so cute together!”

“Mom…” Wonwoo started.

“You know, he’s never had a girlfriend before.”

“Mom!” He yelled embarrassedly.

“Oh really? I didn’t know that.” I smiled widely at her. “Good to know.”

“Why would you say that?” He covered his face with his hands.

“And he’s never had his first kiss! If you guys do start dating, I’d really want to get a picture of that!” His mom smiled.

“Oh my god.” Wonwoo said weakly.

“You’ve never been kissed?” I turned to my crush with a big smile on my face. “Oh man, this is some priceless information that I can’t wait to use against you.”

“I have no motivation to live anymore.” He said over-dramatically.

“I guess I don’t have to go to your party anymore then.”

“No, no. Just because I want to die because I’m embarrassed doesn’t mean you get to skip my party. You’ll be there or be square, got it?”

“Got it.” I laughed. “I have to get back now. My parents are probably wondering where I am.”

“Okay, don’t forget.”

“I won’t, don’t worry.” I waved him off as I exited his house. I walked to my car and got in. I saw Wonwoo wave to me from the door and I beeped at him as I left.

After I pulled back into the cafe, I took my phone out. I dialed my friends number. “Hello?” She answered.

“Hey, Y/F/N. Do you have any plans for New Years? Because there’s this party…”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo is an idiot, but so are you.

**Wonwoo’s POV**

“I still have some leftover mistletoe from Christmas if you want me to bring it over.” Soonyoung hyung told me as we spoke over the phone. I was currently holding my phone up to my ear with my shoulder as I balanced on a chair, attempting to put up sparkly silver and gold decorations for my New Years party.

“Please don’t. I’m starting to think that mistletoe is bad luck.” I sighed. He chuckled on the other end. “Are you bringing that thing you said you’d make?” I asked as I taped a banner to the wall messily.

“Well, I can’t actually cook so Mingyu’s bringing it instead. I asked him to make it.” He told me.

“Figures.” I snickered. I let out a sigh. “Why’d you have to ask Mingyu? Couldn’t you have asked anyone else?”

“He’s like the only one that can cook.”

“That’s not true. There are other people who are probably decent at making food. I mean, not that I have anything against my best friend, but he’s so weird when it comes to the food he makes. It doesn’t matter the dish, he always puts way too much parsley on, trying to make it ‘fancy’. It could be chocolate cake and he’ll put fucking parsley on it.”

Soonyoung hyung laughed loudly into the phone. “That’s actually extremely accurate.” He said. He changed the subject. “Hey, so you invited Y/N, right?”

“Yeah, why?” I asked, getting down from my chair. I looked around at the crappy dollar store decorations I put up with satisfaction.

“Just wondering. You’re gonna kiss her tonight, right?”

“Dude, mind your own business.” I felt myself blushing embarrassedly.

“This is my business! Your life is my business.” He said creepily. “So are you going to or not? I need to know.”

“Well… Yeah, I’m gonna try at least. I don’t know if it’ll work out that way though. I’ve tried before and it didn’t work out well.” I sighed. “Hey, do you think I should pull out those really crappy foil crown things? Do people actually wear those?” I asked.

He completely ignored my question. “We’ll make this work. Me and the guys will help you make a move.”

“No, no, no.” I stopped him right there. “There will be no tampering from you all. The only reason I let you bring dates to my house was so they’d distract you. Do not bother me tonight. You’re the reason my move failed during Christmas.” I pointed out.

“Okay, whatever.” Soonyoung hyung grumbled. “So are you gonna ask her out or what? Don’t tell me you’re only planning on kissing her and that’s it.”

I blushed. “Why are you so concerned?” I asked exasperatedly, trying to make it seem like I wasn’t extremely embarrassed by what he was saying to me. “I mean, if everything goes well then yeah, I’ll ask her out.”

“What’re you so worried about anyway? You already know she likes you.” He pointed out. I was quiet for a minute as I thought about what he said. I sat back on the couch and put my head back, letting out a sigh.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right… But I kind of can’t help but be a little worried she might say no to me. Just because she likes me doesn’t mean she doesn’t hate me. Because she’s made it very clear that she still hates me.” I replied.

“Yeah, well, you’re just easy to hate. Don’t take it too personally.”

“Wow, thanks. What a great friend.” I responded sarcastically.

“I’m just telling you. You do have RBF anyway.” He told me.

“RBF?”

“Resting bitch face. You have a severe case, my friend.” He laughed.

“What? Are you serious? Did you just call me a bitch?” I asked in disbelief.

“No, I didn’t call you one. You just look like a bitch.” He laughed. “No wonder Y/N hates you. You always look like you’re about to say something extremely rude all the time.”

“You’re a horrible friend. I’m hanging up.” I pouted.

“Okay, wait. Before you go, me and the guys will be there a little early with our dates.”

“What? Why?” I sat up and went into the kitchen to look at everything my mother graciously prepared for my party tonight.

“I think you forget that half of our friends–more than half–don’t have cars or any way to get to your house, which is in a completely different city, by the way. On top of that, we have to take two cars and Jun’s mom’s minivan.”

“Alright, whatever.” I shrugged even though he couldn’t see. “Also, I know he tried to tell you guys that it’s his mom’s minivan but she drives a mustang. That minivan is his.”

“That thing gives me the chills. It smells like old cheese and body odor.” I could practically hear the shivers running through his body and it made me laugh.

“That’s a weirdly accurate description of its smell. I think it’s because he got it at that really sketchy used car lot right outside of town. You know, the one where they found that dead body in the trunk of one of the cars.” I reminded him as I shoved a handful of peanuts into my mouth.

“Oh yeah! I still think it was the owner that did it… That was all over the news.” He remembered.

“Anyway, when are you planning on being here?”

“Probably around six thirty.”

“Oh, that’s not that bad. Only thirty minutes early. I can do that.” I nodded even though he couldn’t see me.

“Yeah, so I’ll go get ready and then I have to go pick up everyone.” I heard him sigh.

“Alright, have fun. Also remember to wear something nice and not sweatpants like you did last year.”

“Yeah, whatever. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.” I hung up and went back into the living room to look at the set up. It didn’t look bad. I mean, Y/N will most definitely tear me apart for it, but I think it looks okay.

I decided that it was time to put on something nice so I went up to my room and sorted through my closet. I looked at everything I had. I never realized how much black I had in my wardrobe. There’s not really much of a variety. Instead of my usual oversized sweater and ripped jeans, I decided on a not-so-oversized sweater and black jeans that were actually in one piece.

Satisfied with my outfit, I went back downstairs and just waited. Maybe I should tell Y/N to wear something nice… She’s not stupid though, she’ll probably figure it out. It’s a party. She’s not gonna show up in something awful. Not that she would otherwise. She always looks nice.

“Nope, no. No.” I shook my head. “Do not start.” I told myself. If I start with all that mushiness now, I know I definitely won’t be able to go through with my plan later. I planned everything out perfectly.  
-

I opened up the door for my friends and their dates. It was only the first car of them, which included Hansol, Seungkwan, Mingyu, Seungcheol hyung, Soonyoung hyung, and Joshua hyung. Don’t even ask me how they all fit in Soonyoung hyung’s Toyota. I was actually kind of surprised my friends pulled such pretty girls. I couldn’t keep the shocked expression off of my face as they introduced me to them.

“Why do you look so surprised?” Minguy asked, obviously offended as he shoved a big container of whatever the hell he made topped with parsley into my hands.

“I didn’t expect you guys to actually being pretty girls.” I told him, turning to walk into the kitchen. Everyone fanned out but most of them followed me to where the food was.

“So you think I’m pretty? Because I think you’re really cute.” Seungcheol hyung’s date flirted with me.

“Uh…”

“Hey, you’re my date, not his. Pay attention to me.” He whined and pouted.

“Oh, boo. We’re not even together.” The girl grumbled and walked away with hyung chasing after her, practically begging for her affections.

“Y/N can’t get here soon enough.” I mumbled as I shook my head, sighing.

“I heard that!” I heard a loud whisper come from behind me. I turned to see Soonyoung hyung standing there.

When I saw it was him, I rolled my eyes and began walking away. “Okay, cool?” I was not trying to start this conversation with him again.

“You better make your move tonight!” He shouted in my ear.

Not wanting to talk about this with everyone here, I stopped walking and turned to face him. “Can you please stop talking about it? It’s none of your business!” I snapped at him. I instantly regret the harsh words that came out of my mouth. He looked taken aback and almost hurt.

“Hyung, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t actually mean it…” I apologized quickly.

Soonyoung hyung shook his head. “I understand, Wonwoo. Sorry for being in your business.”

“Hyung! I’m sorry…” I began as I held onto his arm. “I need you in my business because without you guys, I wouldn’t even be talking to her, let alone like her.” I explained. I really didn’t mean to go off on him, I’m just overwhelmed with the whole plan for tonight.

He chuckled at me, obviously less upset than before. “Yeah, we are good matchmakers, huh?” I nodded my head with a smile, even though my friends has nothing to do with me and Y/N. At least our little ‘moment’ was over.

“Can you go tell Seungcheol hyung to leave that girl alone?” I spoke to him.

“Hyung won’t listen to me. He really won’t listen to any of us because she agreed to be his date.” He laughed as we watched the older beg for her attention.

I nodded, agreeing with what he was saying. While waiting for Y/N, Soonyoung hyung and I decided to (secretly) try the foods everyone brought.

I opened a blue container. “What’s this?” I asked.

“Oh! That’s Seungkwan’s mom’s garlic dip! It’s really good! Want some?” Soonyoung hyung offered as he dipped a chip into it. Garlic… Definitely not after what happened on my date with Y/N.

“Uh, no thank you.” I spoke as I closed the container. Before we could get into anymore foods, the doorbell rang.

I stumbled over myself, almost knocking over the whole table and all of the food along with it as I ran towards the door. I took a few seconds to catch my breath before opening the door as casually as I could. When I opened it, Y/N was standing there… With a friend.

I quickly forgot when I felt the smile appear on my face as I looked at her. “Welcome to my house… Again.”

She chuckled. “Yeah, yeah. Anyways, this is my friend, Y/F/N. Y/F/N, this is Wonwoo.” She introduced us as the two girls stepped into my house.

I sent a small smile to her friend before turning my attention right back to Y/N.

“So, are you gonna just stand there?” She joked with me. I shook my head slightly and moved forward to hug her. As I did so, I could smell her strawberry shampoo.

When we pulled away, I took in her whole appearance. “You look…” I couldn’t finish my sentence. I was in awe.

She blushed slightly at my comment. “Thank you, Wonwoo.”

“I made you blush? Are you feeling okay?” I teased her.

She hit my arm, quite hard actually. “Ow!” I got distracted once again when the front door swung open. It revealed the rest of the guys. It was Jun hyung, Minghao, Jihoon, Dokyum, Jeonghan hyung, and their dates. And then Chan… And his date? Chan is not allowed to date yet!

I walked faster than I ever had over to the front door. “Hey guys. Jeonghan, Chan.” I greeted with a stern, almost angry voice. Chan’s date had been greeted by one of the other girls and they went into another room to talk.

Chan smiled nervously at me. “Hey hyung.”

“Don’t 'hey hyung’ me! Don’t you know what we told you?” I started an argument. How dare he disobey our rules.

The other guys and Y/N started to walk over. The first to speak was Mingyu. “Hey Maknae! You got yourself a date? Hannie hyung let you, huh?” He teased him. Chan gave all of us evil looks.

“Yeah, yeah. I have a date! Now please don’t embarrass me!” He pleaded.

Soonyoung hyung laughed. “That’s our job, Channie! Have you seen how we mess with Wonwoo about Y/N?”

“Please! It’s my first date and I really like her! Don’t ruin it… It’s important to me!” He explained.

I shook my head no. I wasn’t taking his shit. He didn’t listen to my rules.

“Just let the kid have his date!” I heard Y/N breath out. “He is old enough…”

“You know, I think Y/N is right. Channie is getting older.” Jun hyung said. I frowned.

“Come on, Wonwoo. You can’t keep him from dating girls or he’ll be forty and still living in his moms basement. Think about it.” Y/N told me. I shivered at the thought.

“Fine, but I swear if I see you kissing her, I’ll slap your lips right off.” I threatened Chan. But he just smiled and gave Y/N a big hug.

“Thanks, Y/N! You’re the best!” He laughed and happily skipped away to find his date. I sighed.

“Yeah, don’t worry about thanking me.” I said behind him. “It’s not like I let you or anything.”

“Nobody’s listening to you.” Y/N pointed out. I frowned again.

“You wouldn’t have said yes if one of us tried to convince you.” Jihoon narrowed his eyes at me. “Just how much do you like this girl?”

“An unreasonable amount.” Seungkwan added.

I blushed. “Can we not talk about this right in front of her please?” I pleaded. “Tonight is supposed to be good and not bad. No bad. All good.” I told them.

“Yeah, whatever, hyung. We know how you really feel.” Mingyu patted my shoulder as he walked past me to find his date and some other girls to flirt disgustingly with.

“Yeah, have fun.” Y/N patted my shoulder too as her and her friend walked past me.

“What? Where are you going?” I called after her.

“To get something to eat. See you later.” She said as she disappeared into the kitchen. I sighed. My plan is definitely not going how I wanted it to go. I’m just gonna have to wing it.  
-

“The countdown is starting!” Dokyum yelled loudly. I covered my ears and glared at him as I sat on the couch. He shot up from his seat and ran over to his date like a large child. I looked around at everyone and realized they were all finding their dates.

That prompted me to stand and start searching for Y/N. I pushed through people and looked around corners, but I couldn’t see her anywhere. Is she avoiding me? But I’m not sweaty, and I haven’t eaten garlic…

“Hey, Wonwoo.” I heard. I spun around quickly, expecting Y/N… But it was her friend.

“Oh, hey Y/F/N. Have you seen–”

“The countdown’s already started.” She pulled me towards her by my shirt. I tried to step away because I felt uncomfortable. “I don’t have anyone to kiss…”

“Oh, well, I’m sure you can find someone to kiss.” I said awkwardly, trying to find a hole to escape through.

“I know just the person.” She smiled seductively at me and I swallowed hard.

“Three!” I suddenly heard everyone scream in unison.

“Have you seen Y/N?” I asked quickly.

“Two!”

“Everything’s always about Y/N. Focus on me for a minute.” Y/F/N stepped even closer to me.

“One!”

“But I need to–”

“Happy new year!” Everyone around us screamed. That’s when she made her move. Before I could stop her, her lips were on mine. I was kissing Y/N’s friend. No–her friend was kissing me. I didn’t like it or want it.

My eyes were wide as she kissed me. I tried pulling away, but she locked onto me. And I swear I saw Y/N from the corner of my eye. I swear I saw her run away.

I shoved Y/F/N off of me. She looked at me incredulously. “What’s your deal?” She yelled.

“Why the hell did you kiss me?” I yelled back. “Now Y/N has the wrong idea!”

“Who cares? Everything’s always about Y/N! What do you even see in her?”

I scoffed at her. “You’re a terrible friend, you know that? I see a lot more in her than I see in you.” I spat at her. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go find the girl I like before she does something stupid or freezes to death.”

I ran past people and out the door. I didn’t see Y/N anywhere. All I could do was follow her footsteps. I was surprised at how far she went in such a short amount of time. But before I knew it, I saw her figure in the distance.

“Y/N!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Years party ends.

**Y/N’s POV**

I walked back into the living room from the kitchen to mingle with everyone again. Surprisingly, I was having fun. The music was good, his friends were nice, everything was going pretty smoothly. Or so I thought.

It’s like the world stopped when I looked and saw Wonwoo kissing Y/F/N. Before I could even realize what I was doing, my feet were carrying me out the door and down the street. I didn’t care that it was pitch black outside, or that it was freezing cold, or that I didn’t have my stuff, including my car keys. All I cared about was that he kissed her.

I ran until my chest hurt and my breaths were ragged and shallow, and I didn’t even realize I was crying until my vision became completely blurred. I slowed down to catch my breath and try to calm down.

“Ugh.” I said, annoyed with myself. Why am I crying over a _stupid_ boy? Why did I ever waste my time with him? I should’ve known he’d be trouble when I met him in the woods that day.

I sniffled. I want to hate him for this. I really do, but I can’t help but just be heartbroken. I mean, I thought he liked me. Maybe it’s my fault he kissed her. Maybe I shouldn’t have been so mean to him all the time. I should’ve just been affectionate or something. Maybe I pushed him away too much.

“Damn it.” I yelled out. I grabbed onto my hair frustratedly. “What the hell is wrong with me?” I screamed into the night. My breath was visible as I shouted.

My body felt weak and heavy, and I wanted to forget about everything and sleep for the rest of eternity. Should I be mad at him? Should I be mad at her? I mean, I invited her to the party that he invited me to and she goes and kisses him? What the hell. But maybe I should’ve told her about things between me and him. Maybe I should’ve told someone, anyone. I don’t know why I didn’t…

It’s too late now though. He probably doesn’t like me anymore. I mean, why would he kiss her if he liked me?

“I need to stop thinking about this.” I said to myself. I wiped my eyes but new tears appeared. “How am I gonna get my stuff back? I don’t want to talk to either of them.” I whispered.

I kicked at the ground as I walked along slowly. I doubt they even notice I’m gone, anyway. Maybe I should just go back and sneak my way in. I’ll take my leave and Wonwoo will have to worry about Y/F/N. Not that he’d mind. He’ll probably take her home and kiss her again at the door.

Why did he have the courage to kiss her but not me? Is there something wrong with me? Maybe I’m not good enough for him anymore. I couldn’t stop my mind from racing with negative thoughts. They all made sense to me in that moment.

“Y/N!” I heard a voice yelling my name. I stopped and turned around, but when I saw it was Wonwoo, I started walking a bit faster. “Y/N, stop!”

I tried to get away from him but he was too fast. He grabbed my wrist before I could run away. “Let go of me, Wonwoo!” I cried out. I didn’t want to cry in front of him but it didn’t work out that way.

When he saw my tears, his grip only tightened. “Y/N.” He sounded heartbroken.

“Let go of me! Leave me alone!” Tears blinded my vision. Wonwoo yanked me towards him and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

I quickly shoved him away and punched him as hard as I could. “Y/N, seriously.” He put his hands up to block me but I just kept punching him. He grabbed my wrists and restrained my arms behind my back. I could barely make out his expression through my tears, but I knew he was upset.

“Let go of me!” I yelled. “I hate you!”

“Stop, listen to me. It’s not what it looked like.” He started.

“You’re so fucking cliche, you know that?” I spat.

“I did not kiss her. Why are you so upset anyway, huh? You never seemed concerned about me any other time. So what? Now that your friend kissed me, you’re mad you’re not the only girl who wants me?” He yelled back.

“Don’t try to turn this around! You’re the one who kissed her. You’re the one who did wrong here, not me.”

“No, no. You know what, I feel like my feelings are one-sided sometimes. You’re always mean to me and act like you’re annoyed and hate talking to me.” He finally let me go and threw his arms up in exasperation. “Sometimes I don’t know why I waste my time trying to impress you.”

I turned away and wiped my eyes, not caring if my makeup I spent an hour putting on was smudged or ugly.

“Then go away. Go be with Y/F/N.” I cried. “If you think I’m such a waste of time, then go.”

“That’s not what I meant–”

“I’m tired of this. I hate you so leave me alone.” I told him even though it wasn’t true. For a minute I didn’t hear anything and I really thought he had walked away. But then I felt hands on my shoulders, spinning me around.

Wonwoo didn’t say anything just yet. He looked at me with a hard, yet hurt expression on his face. He brought his sleeves up and wiped under my eyes.

“If you really hate me, say it to my face. Look into my eyes and tell me you hate me.” He said firmly. His eyes stared into mine, making me squirm around.

“I can’t. I want to, but I can’t.” I sniffled.

“I didn’t kiss her, she kissed me. I like you and only you. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have gotten to know you. I definitely wouldn’t have run after you in the middle of the night, in the freezing cold just so I could tell you I’d much rather kiss you than your friend.” He breathed. “I mean, I know you’re upset, but why would I like anyone else?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you thought she was prettier or something.” I shrugged.

Wonwoo let out a deep breath, looking down at his feet before looking back up at me. “I’m really about to embarrass myself but here I go…” He took another deep breath. “You are beautiful. You’re possibly the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. You’re nice… To other people. You’re hardworking. I mean, you take such hard classes at school and still work at your parents cafe everyday. I don’t know how you do it. You continue to amaze me everyday, and I learn new things about you all the time. Like that fact you actually have other emotions besides hatred towards me.” He joked and I hit him lightly. He smiled and I felt a little better. “I don’t like seeing you sad and crying, and the fact that I’m the cause makes me feel like absolute shit.”

I frowned. “I guess I overreacted a little. But can you blame me?”

“If I saw one of my friends kiss you, I’d be upset too.” He nodded. We looked at each other for a minute. I felt fresh tears forming and Wonwoo pulled me into him. “No, why are you crying again? Don’t cry.” He hugged me tightly.

“I’m stupid for doubting you. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to cry. Once I get emotional, I can’t stop.” I sniffled into his chest.

“It’s okay, Y/N. How about we go back and clean up a little? It’s cold and you have smeared mascara all over your face.”

“Oh my god.” I covered my face up. “You can’t let everyone see me like this.”

“It’s fine, we’ll go in through the back.” He grabbed my hand and we walked in silence back to his house. We snuck in through the back door and everyone was still having fun. He took me past everyone without them noticing and took me upstairs.

I felt my face burning as he brought me into the bathroom. It reminded me of that time we were in the girls bathroom together.

“Always the bathroom.” I said. Wonwoo smiled.

“Sit.” He patted the counter next to the sink. I decided not to argue and hopped up. I looked behind me and my eyes widened at how absolutely horrible I looked.

“I look like I got mugged.” I said, running my fingertips over my makeup. Wonwoo grabbed a washcloth.

“No you don’t. Shut up.” He chuckled. “Look at me.” He stood right in front of me and held up the washcloth. I tried to take it from him but he removed my hand from his. “I got it.”

“I can do it, you know.” I said, closing my eyes as he gently wiped my makeup off.

“Yeah, but I want to do it.” He said quietly. I let him. I listened to his breathing. It felt strangely peaceful and the awkwardness that was there earlier completely disappeared.

“I like this. Not having to do anything myself. You can do stuff for me more often.” I joked.

“Okay. But only if you’ll agree to my terms.” He said, completely serious. My eyes fluttered open and Wonwoo was closer than I first thought. To hide my blush, I grabbed a towel and dried my face off.

“Terms?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’ll do stuff for you if you’ll do this one thing for me. You just have to say yes.” He said awkwardly.

“What is it?”

He started pacing a little. “Can’t you just say yes?” He looked at me.

“Would you sign a contract without reading it first?” I asked with a signature eye roll.

Wonwoo sighed and stepped towards me again. He put his hands on either side of me on the sinks counter. I swallowed hard. He did too. We were both nervous at this moment.

“Why are you getting so close?” I asked.

“Because… I want you to be my girlfriend.” He said slowly, never breaking eye contact with me.

“M-me? Those are the terms?” I stuttered.

“Yes. So if you say no, I’m not doing anything for you again.” He said.

I smiled a little. “Well, I do like it when you do stuff for me…” I reasoned. “You’ll be around more to do more things.”

“Mm, yeah.” He nodded in agreement.

“So, I guess I’ll have to say yes. But only because you’ll do stuff for me. Not because I like you or anything.” I told him.

“You don’t just want to date me?” He teased.

I laughed. “I should be asking you that. You’re the one who asked me out.” I pointed out. Wonwoo blushed.

“Okay, well, you said yes so you’re just as guilty.” He told me. I laughed. “So does this mean I can like hold your hand and stuff whenever I want to?”

“My hands get pretty sweaty so…”

“Oh, come on.”

“I’m kidding. Since you’re my boyfriend now, you get special privileges such as holding my hand.” I told him. He grinned.

“Wow this is so weird. I never thought I’d date my stalker.” He laughed.

“And I never thought I’d date an emo, gothic, vampire demon worshipper who’s also a sweaty, smelly, garlicky mess.” I laughed.

“Okay, that’s in the past. I haven’t eaten garlic tonight and I’m not sweaty because we were just standing out in the cold.”

“Okay then you don’t have any excuse now. You have to kiss me.” I said.

“I don’t have to do anything, okay? I’m my own person.” Wonwoo said dramatically. I raised an eyebrow at him and he raised one back.

“Are you really gonna make me make the first move?” I asked exasperatedly.

“I guess so.” He shrugged. Two can play this game.

“Eh, I guess we don’t have to kiss.” I shrugged, mocking him.

“Okay, okay, I’ll kiss you.” He came closer to me and I couldn’t help but smile. He grinned too and we laughed.

“Stop, I can’t kiss you if you’re smiling like that.” I pushed his shoulder lightly. He took my hands and intertwined his fingers with mine.

“Okay, I’ll be serious now.” He came even closer now, and I closed my eyes. I felt his breath on my face before he softly pressed his lips to mine.

Kissing Wonwoo was exhilarating, although simple. His lips were very soft and warm and nice. For his first–second–kiss, he’s pretty good too. I was very appreciative of the fact he hadn’t eaten anything with garlic or onions.

Wonwoo pulled away with a giggle and I opened my eyes. “Sorry.” He blushed. “I’m giddy. Like a schoolgirl.”

“You’re cute.” I smiled, hopping off the counter. “Come on, let’s go downstairs.” I said.

“W-wait. Can’t we stay up here just a little while longer?” He asked embarrassedly.

“Why?” I feigned innocence.

“Because I just really, really want to kiss you right now and if we go down there, my friends won’t leave us alone.” He told me.

I thought for a minute. “Good point. Let’s stay up here for just a little while longer.” I pulled him towards me again.

“Hey, wait… Does my breath smell okay to you?” Wonwoo asked suddenly. I rolled my eyes.

“Shut up and kiss me.” I grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

“Okay, sorry.” He said quickly before kissing me again.

_Tonight turned out to be a pretty good night._


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo struggles to tell you something important.

**Wonwoo’s POV**

“I have a serious question.” I said to Mingyu over the phone. “My life depends on it.”

“Isn’t that a little over dramatic? What is it?”

“Say you’ve been dating a girl for, I don’t know, three months. Would that be too soon to tell her you love her?” I asked. I expected some kind of smart-ass answer from him, but I was met by complete silence. “Mingyu?”

“Love? Why are you asking about love?” He asked me suddenly.

“It was just a question.”

“Is this about Y/N? You love her?” He asked.

“It was just a question!” I yelled through the phone. He was silent again. “Sorry I asked.”

“No, wait. I just… Didn’t expect this. You really love her?” He asked me.

I bit at my lip nervously for a minute. “I don’t know, maybe.”

“Do you or do you not?”

“I mean, I… Have strong feelings towards her.” I replied nervously.

“Dude, it’s a yes or no question. Yes or no?”

“Yes.” I said before I could overthink anything. I felt my face warming up at the thought.

“Wow… My little emo. You’ve come so far in these past few months.” Mingyu fake sobbed. I rolled my eyes.

“Okay, I get it. Now please answer my question. Is it too soon?” I asked.

“If you’re sure about how you feel, it’s never too soon. I mean, do you think that she’d be against it?” He asked.

“I don’t know. I want to tell her, but at the same time I’m scared to. What if it makes her uncomfortable or something and she distances herself away from me? I don’t want that. I spent like a million years trying to get her to date me.”

“I mean, do you think she loves you too?”

I thought. Does she? “I don’t know. How can I tell?”

“First of all, stop saying you don’t know. Second of all, shouldn’t you be asking Seungcheol hyung about stuff like this? He falls in love like every other week. He should be able to tell you if she loves you.”

“No, that’s the exact reason why I don’t want to ask him. He doesn’t know what true love is.” I argued.

“What? And you do?” Mingyu laughed. I blushed. “Look, I know he’s not the best person to ask about this kind of thing, but he’s the only one who’s ever been remotely close to being in love. I’d start with him if I were you.”

“Ugh.” I sighed. “Fine, I’ll call him.”

“Good man. Now, I’m gonna go spoon feed my dog cottage cheese. See you later.” Mingyu ended our call quickly. I honestly don’t want to know why he’s going to spoon feed his dog cottage cheese.

I quickly dialed Seungcheol hyung’s number and listened to the phone ring. “ _Yo, yo, yo. This is ya boy Coupsie. I’m busy right now spittin’ some sick lyrics. Leave me a message and I might grace you with a call back, homeboy. Peace._ ” I listened, cringing at his horrible voicemail. I mean, seriously. It’s not 2006 anymore.

“Hyung, call me back. This is urgent. It’s life or death. If you don’t call me back in the next ten minutes, I’m most likely dead. And it’s all your fault. So call me back ASAP.” I pressed end and sighed. I waited. And waited.

Finally after exactly seven minutes and forty two seconds, I got a call back from him. “Hello?” I answered.

“Dude, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Did someone kidnap you? Where are you?” He asked panickedly.

“I’m fine. I’m at home.” I said casually.

“But… You said… Life and death…”

“Yeah, I just needed you to call me back. Look, I have something serious to ask you about.” I started.

“What?” He asked, annoyed now.

“How do you know when someone’s in love with you? Like, just in case you wanted to confess to them but you were scared they didn’t feel the same way so you wanted to make sure they loved you back first.” I told him.

“That’s a pretty specific situation.” He noticed.

“Yeah, yeah. Just answer my question.”

“Well, does this person get shy around you for no reason?” He asked me.

“No, not really.” I said.

“Does she blush whenever you’re around?”

“Mm, I don’t think so.”

“Does she always tell you how cute you are?”

“Nope.”

“Okay, let’s try another approach.” Seungcheol hyung started. “Does she tell you she hates you?”

“Yeah, all the time.”

“Does she tell you you’re ugly?”

“Sometimes, yes.”

“Does she act like she hates being in your presence?”

“Mhm.” I hummed. “What does all of this mean? Because it doesn’t sound very good.”

“Dude, she’s totally in love with you. Y/N is completely in love. I mean, she acted like that before you guys got together, right? Then it stopped for a little while after you got together, am I correct? And now she’s acting like that again. It all makes sense.” He reasoned. I thought for a minute, my heart pounding.

“Really? You really think she loves me back?” I asked hopefully.

“Yeah, dude. The only other reason for treating you like that would be that she regrets ever dating you and wants to get out of your relationship, but I doubt that’s it.”

My heart sunk into my stomach at that. “You’re no help at all. Thanks for making me feel even worse about this.” I sighed. “I’ll talk to you later. Bye.” I hung up without waiting for a response back.

I laid back on my bed. Maybe I should just come out and tell her. Maybe, by some miracle, she won’t think I’m moving too fast and she’ll tell me she loves me back. Worst case scenario, she doesn’t feel the same way and I lose her… That’s the _worst_ worst case scenario ever.

“Knock, knock.” I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Y/N walk into my room with a smile on her face. I sat up fast.

“Y/N. What are you doing here?” I asked fast. She looked at me weird.

“Well, we didn’t hang out yesterday so I thought I’d come see you. Why? Did you not want me to?” She asked.

“No, no. I’m just surprised. I didn’t expect you to be here.” I said. She came and sat on the edge of my bed. It was silent for a minute, but before things could turn awkward, I moved towards her and kissed her cheek.

I felt her smile. I pulled away and she met my eyes. I smiled at her and just studied her face. She really is beautiful…

“What?” She asked me.

“You’re just beautiful.” I said. She laughed and blushed.

“Stop, don’t make me throw up.” She joked. I reached of and grabbed her hand.

“Do you hate me?” I asked suddenly.

“Sometimes.” She joked again. “But really, no. Why would you ask that?”

“I was just wondering. I can never be sure with you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She hit my arm. I laughed.

“Nothing, I’m sorry.” I intertwined our fingers. “By the way, how’d you get in? I’m home alone.”

“Your parents gave me a key.” She said. I gave her the most confused look I could manage.

“Since when?”

“Like a week after we got together. They figured I’d be over a lot so they just gave it to me.” She shrugged.

“My parents are nuts.” I said to myself.

“Where are they anyway? Usually they’re here when I’m here, and I pretty much always come over at the same time.”

“Who knows. Probably off buying something they don’t need. My father loves figurines. He puts them all over the house in the most random places.” I sighed. Y/N laughed. I watched her yawn.

“Do you think I can lay down? I’m kind of tired. I worked all morning.” Y/N said.

“Yeah, sure.” I nodded. I tried to move away so she could have more room, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly towards me pillows. “What are you–”

“Lay down.” She blushed. I nodded and relaxed back onto my bed. Y/N laid down on my chest and wrapped my arms around her. My heart started racing. Why is she doing this? I really hope she can’t hear my pounding heart.

I cleared my throat. “Uh…”

“Am I making you nervous? Your heart is beating really fast.” She said. I internally cringed.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice that.”

“Well, I’m laying on your chest. Of course I notice.” She yawned. “Mm, you’re nice and warm.”

“And a little sweaty.” I admitted.

“Shh, don’t ruin it. Let me sleep in peace.” She said, her eyes fluttering closed. I nodded, letting silence fall over us. It was actually nice. I liked listening to her breathing even out. That’s when I knew she was asleep.

The thing about Y/N is that she doesn’t like showing her vulnerability to people. The fact that she’s comfortable enough to let me see this side of her is amazing. She trusts me.

“Ah, Y/N.” I whispered. “I really do love you. I wish I were brave enough to tell you.” I let my eyes close and let my body relax. I tried to let myself fall asleep too, but sleeping next to Y/N was anything but relaxing.

She kept rolling over me and wrapping her legs around mine and snuggling into my neck. It would seem cute and lovey from the outside, but in reality, it felt anything but that. I swear it was like we were wrestling.

Eventually, I completely fell off of my bed. I sighed and got up. I looked at Y/N as she tossed and turned. How are we going to spend the rest of our lives together if I can’t even sleep next to her? What a nerd.

My stomach growled all of a sudden. I brought my hand to my stomach before looking at Y/N again. Maybe I should make us some food. I nodded to myself and went downstairs.

“What should I make?” I asked myself. Well, my cooking skills are pretty limited. All I really am capable of cooking is cereal, sandwiches, and spaghetti. “Spaghetti it is.” I said.

I got out everything I might need and started cooking. It was harder than I expected. I tried my hardest to make everything good enough for my girlfriend.

I started the the noodles. I boiled the water and then shoved the whole box into the steaming pot. So far so good.

Then the beef. It was kind of gross picking it up and putting it in the pan, but after I washed my hands, I was eager to let it cook. I chopped it up in-pan and let it sit and brown for a while, occasionally stirring it. I think I let it sit a little too long though, because it looked pretty black as I mixed it around. So I figured I’d pour in all the sauce to try and save it.

Big mistake. After I mixed everything together and tasted it, all I could recognize was the taste of burnt meat. It was really gross. So I thought that I could salvage it by bombarding it with as many spices as I could pour in.

Garlic powder, onion powder, chili powder, parsley flakes, basil, steak seasoning. If it’s in your spice cabinet, I put it into the spaghetti sauce. That was probably a bad idea, but I’m not a chef anyway.

“Let’s taste now.” I said nervously. I brought a spoonful of sauce up to my lips before tasting just a small amount. “What the fuck?” I spit it out fast. I groaned. “Why do I suck at cooking? Why?” I asked myself.

I was almost too upset to realize my noddles were boiling over. I yelped and turned down the heat. I tried stirring the noodles but they all turned to mush in the water. Lovely.

The noodles were mushy, the beef was overcooked, I added way too much seasoning to the sauce. I mean, it was kind of a disaster. Y/N will definitely make fun of me for this. I finally tried doing something nice for her and it completely backfires.

_Just my luck._  
-

**Y/N’s POV**

I woke up to the smell of burning food. I sat up quickly and looked around. I’m in Wonwoo’s  room, that’s right. I came over and fell asleep. That smell must mean he’s attempting to cook something.

I slowly got up and stretched, letting out a yawn. I quietly made my way down the stairs and towards the quiet cursing I heard coming from the kitchen. It made me smile.

“Damn it!” I heard. I poked my head around the corner to see Wonwoo frantically putting any spice he could get his hands on into some kind of sauce. It looked extremely unappetizing.

“What are you doing?” I asked, making him jump out of his skin. He looked over at me with wide eyes. He sure looked like a hot mess. He was sweaty, and had spaghetti sauce on his face and clothes.

“I-I…” He started, but then sighed. “I tried to make you something because I thought you might be hungry when you woke up. But it didn’t work out because I can’t cook for crap.” His shoulders fell in defeat, but my heart warmed at the thought.

“You tried making this for me?” I asked him.

“Yeah. I already know what you’re going to say. I’m the worst cook ever, don’t quit my day job, blah, blah, blah.” He said. I smiled.

“Actually, I was going to thank you. Even if your food isn’t edible, it’s the thought that counts.” I walked towards him. He seemed surprised.

“Really? You’re thanking me? Even though you’ll go hungry?” He asked.

I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck before planting a kiss right on his lips. “Yes.” I smiled. His arms snaked around my waist comfortably. “So thank you.”

“Anything for you.”

“How about we just have cereal or something?” I suggested.

“Okay, in a minute. Let’s just… Let me hold you for a minute.” He said. I blushed but rested my head against his chest. Wonwoo ran his fingers through my hair calmly.

“Wonwoo?”

“Hmm?” He hummed.

“I need to tell you something.” I swallowed hard. I pulled away a little so I could look into his eyes.

“What’s up?” He asked gently.

“I-I think I…” I swallowed again.

“You think you what?”

“I think I… Love you.” My gaze dropped to his chest. I felt his arms tense up around me and he held his breath. “I-I understand if you think it’s too soon. I’m sorry. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You what?” His voice trembled.

“I love you.” I said again. I couldn’t look at him, but for some reason, I was getting emotional. I had to let go of him and turn my back. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m crying.” I said, wiping my eyes desperately with my sleeves.

“You really love me?” He asked quietly.

“Of course I do. You’re the only one who’s been able to see through my antics. You’re the only one who’s stayed even when I’m an asshole towards you.” I shrugged. I wiped tears from my cheeks. “I admire you for that, and I just… I guess you just made me love you by being there for me.”

It was silent for a while. I didn’t hear anything besides my own sniffles. But then I felt his arms wrap around me tightly and his chin on my shoulder. “I can’t believe you beat me to it.” He chuckled. “I was just talking to my friends today, asking for advice on how to tell you that I love you too.”

“Wait, what?” I spun around him his arms and sniffled in his face. He laughed.

“I said I love you too, dummy. I know we’ve only been together for a quarter of a year, but I love you.” He said, giddy.

I couldn’t help but laugh through my tears. “A quarter of a year? Who says that?”

“Me when I’m trying to make you laugh.” He wiped my tears away with his thumbs. “This feels familiar, doesn’t it? It’s like the night we got together.”

I nodded. “I’m sorry for crying so much.”

“Please, don’t apologize for having emotions, okay?” He rolled his eyes at me before kissing my cheeks and then lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Wonwoo.” Butterflies erupted in my stomach at the words that escaped form my lips. “It’s so weird saying that to an emo, gothic, vampire, demon worshipper.” I laughed again, bringing back old memories.

“You think it’s weird? Who ever thought I’d fall in love with my stalker?” He joked. We both laughed.

“I guess I did stalk you a little bit, didn’t I?” I smiled.

“Yeah. And I guess it really did seem like I was going some kind of weird ritual, huh?” He admitted.

“We kind of belong together.”

“Yeah, I think so too.” Wonwoo nodded. “Now, how about that cereal?”

“Lucky charms?” I asked hopefully.

“Coming right up.” He nodded.

I smiled as I watched him get out bowls, spoons, milk, and the cereal. I couldn’t help but feel so lucky to have met Wonwoo that day in the woods. I never thought I’d be here, but I’m very glad I’m here now.

I thought he was an emo, gothic, vampire, demon worshipper and he thought I was a stalker. Turns out both of us were wrong.


End file.
